Chuck vs The Greek
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are in the gribs of parenthood and being spies when Cole Barker shows up asking for help. Carina has been taken and her agency has written her off. This will be their first mission away from Sam. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Chuck remembers as he thinks about himself and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in Castle at the conference table. Sarah had baby Sam in her arms resting on the table as they were talking to Mary on the monitor chatting about the latest happening. Chuck had taken off his sling before the call because he didn't want Mary to ask about it or be concerned.

"So Mom, when are you finally going to visit? Sam will be moving away to university soon."

"Funny Charles, I had hoped I'd be free before now but things are evolving here rapidly and I can't break away."

"I know too many evil masterminds loss in the world and only Mary Elizabeth Bartowski can save the day."

"Charles, sarcasm is not become you. Tell him Sarah when you're running down a master criminal you can't just walk away and go home."

"Love, she's right the trail will go cold and you might not catch another break."

"I know, okay so what are you up to anyway or what can you tell us?"

"Not much other than the Soviets lost something to an international arms dealer that they shouldn't have and now I've got to get it back and stop the person who took it. Let's just say there's a high profit yield."

"I see," said Chuck but he really didn't and he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. "So I guess we'll see you when we see you. I'll send you some more pictures and videos the next time we get the uplink. I'm sorry but I think I hear Casey. Sarah and Sam can finish this link." Chuck got up and walked into the back of Castle favouring his shoulder as he got up.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I know I'm disappointing Chuck but you of all people should understand me."

"Mary, I'm trying but Chuck isn't all wrong."

"I know and that's the part that hurts the most. Tell him to put heat on his shoulder and to stop wearing the sling. He needs to move it or the stiffness won't go away."

"How do you know?"

"Sarah, Love, Chuck's my son, I keep tabs. How's your mother after Jack left? I feel sorry for her but again I'm here and there's not a lot I can do."

"She's fine and Molly's better thanks. I'm going to miss them when they move back home but we need her here if we're going to keep up our lifestyle."

"You mean your spy lifestyle. It's a hard row you've two decided to hoe. Chuck's father and I worked that field but there are as many joys as there are sorrows. Now let me talk to my granddaughter. Yes, how's my precious," said Mary as Sam began a series of chatter that Mary interpreted liberally.

"Well, they tell me we're going to lose this link soon so before I go I want to tell you all I love you and am thinking of you constantly," Mary said as the line dropped and static came up on the screen.

"Sweetie, I know you're behind me. Mary's gone you can come out now."

"I wasn't hiding," said Chuck," I just didn't have anything else to say."

"Chuck, she's your mother. You can't just get up and walk away every time she calls."

"I know but I get so angry with her then I get angry with myself for feeling like this and the only thing I can do is just leave."

"I know and I think she does too but it's her life. It's ours too. Do you ever wonder if Sam isn't going to do the same thing to us one day? How would you feel then?"

"When did you become the sensitive one?"

"Since I married a sensitive man," she said. Chuck came over and kissed her then Sam held out her arms wanting to be held.

"I guess the other woman in my life wants her share of Chuck time too," Chuck said he sat next to Sarah and played with Sam while she held her.

"If we can get back to grown up work," said Casey, "we've got a bogey in the Buy More." Casey pulled up on the monitor Cole Barker who was walking through heading towards the break room.

"It'll be nice to see him again," said Chuck as Sam said something.

"Sweetie, I should take Sam up to Alex. It's not very professional to have children here in Castle."

"If that were the case, Troll shouldn't be allowed in," said Casey. "Where's he at anyway? I haven't seen him or Alex since they came in this morning?" Casey started looking through the monitors.

"John I'm sure they're around somewhere. Why don't we wait until Cole gets here and we find out what he wants before we start looking for them?" Chuck knew exactly where they were and had a good idea what they were doing. The monitor in Morgan's office was offline and the audio feed was out.

"What the…?" said Casey and in that moment Chuck realized that Casey did too. Chuck pulled his phone out as both Sarah and Sam watch him scramble to speed dial Morgan. Casey stormed out as Chuck had Morgan on speaker.

"Come on pick up."

"Can you say contusion," said Sarah as Sam giggled. Chuck almost broke out laughing but Morgan's life was in danger now. Casey could accidently kill him.

"Morning," said Cole as he walked in. "What's up with Casey? He came charging by like a bull."

"Morgan waved a red flag. He's in his office with Casey's daughter."

"Oh crap, either he's really stupid or really in love either way there's a stay in hospital for him, if he doesn't end up in the basement. Sarah, Chuck is this the little miss I've heard so much about? Your mother goes on forever about her granddaughter and I have to say she's right. Pretty as a button, aren't we?" Sam threw up her arms wanting Cole to pick her up.

"Hey what's this you jump in the arms of the first man you meet," said Sarah.

"The woman has taste, that can't he denied," he said as he picked her up.

"So you saw my mother?" said Chuck.

"Yes, she was in Tbilisi tracking down a shipment of lost nuclear warheads from the Black Sea Fleet in Stevastopol. She had a phone full of baby pics and made us all look at each one of them." Chuck felt a little embarrassed at the way he had treated his mother. Sarah picked up on Chuck's sentiment so she took his hand in hers.

"So Cole where's Carina and why are you here? I figure it's more than you wanting to meet the latest member of team Bartowski."

"That would be reason enough but no I need a favour and you're probably going to have to call your General but she might tell you that this is going to have to be off the books."

"That sounds rather ominous," said Chuck as he sat down and began typing in commands with one hand.

"What'd you do with the other arm?"

"Racketball, pulled a muscle."

"Sweetie, why don't you tell the truth is sounds actually a little sexy. He hurt his shoulder breaking in a door to take down a sniper."

"Wow, that's brave mate but anyone every tell you to keep your shoulder down?"

"That's what I told him," said Casey as he came back down.

"Love, and now you know why. So did you find Morgan and Alex?"

"They were just going out for yoghurt."

"Crazy coincidence."

"Yes, crazy coincidence. If I check your phone for the number last dialled what would I find?"

"Standby Casey, General Beckman is coming on line," said Chuck as Casey grunted.

"Good morning team, what can I do for you? You know Castle isn't Romper Room agents Bartowski."

"With all due respect General, we were just on a secure sat line with my mother and she wanted to see her grandchild."

"So what you're telling me is you misappropriated government resources for personal gain."

"Well General, it sounded better in my head to tell you the truth."

"It's alright Chuck, I saw Mary last week in Constanța, Romania where she briefed me on her mission and her granddaughter."

"Ma'am Agent Cole is here and he said he needed our help but he wanted to brief you in on this."

"I think I know what agent Cole wants but go ahead."

"Yes, General you might. Well Agent Miller and myself parted at Istanbul I went to meet agent M. Bartowski at Tbilisi and agent Miller proceeded to the Aegean sea. We were supposed to rendezvous on the island of Mikonos but she never showed up. Her agency has since written her off as a loss and well, I'm on a leave of absence from MI6."

"What! How can they do that?" said Chuck.

"It's hard to accept but things like this do happen," said the General. "Please continue agent Cole."

"What I'm asking for are some agency resources and assistance for a colleague in danger, that's all and in particular your help Chuck."

"I'm sorry but since the DEA has written her off there's little I can do but if you can give me some evidence that she's alive I'll do my best to change their mind. So I'm clear until things change this would be off the books and if anything happens the CIA will disavow any knowledge in this matter."

"Roger that but I don't see we have any option," said Chuck.

"Sweetie before you go running off I have to remind you we have a daughter now even if Carina is our friend."

"What kind of message would we be sending to Sam that you abandon your friends when things get tough? No, I'm in."

"Good that's what I wanted you to say," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"How often does this go on," asked Cole.

"Often," said Casey

"Too often," said the General. "Well, I'll let agent Cole brief you on the rest. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"I think Beckman was just joking about the kissing," said Chuck.

"I agree," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck, let the man speak before we all die of diabetes."

"Chuck I need you because the person Carina was hunting down is someone you know or knew, Stravos Demetrios."

"I thought he was in jail."

"Paroled on good behavior and skipped the country running back to Greece where he took over his father's shipping enterprise. That would be okay but we got wind that he was back up to his old line of work, dealing in drugs and weapons."

How does Carina's disappearance tie into Stravos," asked Sarah.

"She had a lead on his current base of operation and was going to track it down that was the last she communicated to me. She was going to tell me all the details when we met up but we never did."

"So what do you want from me exactly?"

"I need for you to hook up with your ex, Lou Palone and see if she knows where Stravos is. After we get that then I'll take Stravos ask him nicely were Carina is then we rescue her. Think you can do that?"

"Cole when you said Chuck needs to hook up with Lou what exactly did you have in mind," asked Sarah.

"Sarah we're all spies and we do what we have to do, am I not right? Like when you tried to get my pants off."

"That was different and we weren't married."

"Nobody is taking any bodies clothes off," said Chuck then looking at Sarah, "unless they want to. What I'm saying is I can talk to Lou. I floated her a loan for her shop and we're all friends. Besides I know she doesn't like Stravos."

"Then we better hope she knows where he is."

"You know I could seduce her," said Casey.

"Okay on that note moving right along I've got a plane on standby that will fly us to Brindisi. There I've got an old PBY Catalina waiting for us. We'll use it to fly to Calimero in Mykonos."

"I've flown one of those before in Central America. Great aircraft for landing and taking off on water the perfect plane for going in undercover."

"Also great in a country made up of thousands of islands. Sounds like I won't need a pilot."

"I got that," said Casey almost beaming.

"John, you're acting like it's Christmas day and Santa left him a brand new XM500 sniper rifle," said Chuck.

"With its ten round clip, I could take down the whole herd before reloading." Sarah put her hands over Sam's ears.

"Casey, please." Then is a little voice that sounded uncertain.

"Kay See," said Sam.

"No, no," said Chuck as he banged his head on the table. Sam thought her father was funny so she repeated "Kay See, Kay See" and patted Chuck on the back of the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HALF HOUR LATER AT LOU'S

As Chuck and Sarah with Sam and Cole walked into Lou's the bell above the door rang. Lou looked up and smiled seeing Sam then waved them over to take a corner table. Lou's deli was doing remarkable well in a downed economy. Before her clientele were young bankers and managers looking for rare and exotic cuts of meat or rare cheeses, like Sardinian Casu marzu, cheese with worms, which the importation in many countries was prohibited and black sausage made from coagulated blood. However, her customers now were mainly college students looking for cheap thrills and fast food.

"Hey, Chuck, Sarah I guess this is the kid that Morgan's been telling me about?"

"Yes, this is Sam. Say hi Sam," said Sarah as Sam suddenly decided to play bashful and hide her face.

"And I'm Cole Barker," said Cole holding out his hand, "and I'm not so bashful."

"You're English?"

"Do I have a sign on my forehead?" They all laughed.

"Can I get you something," she offered, "on the house."

"No thanks, I'm sorry" said Chuck, "Lou, what we need is information."

"This has to do with Stravos, doesn't it? The jerk came by when he first got out of prison and wanted to make a go of it again but I sent him packing. He tried to talk me into opening a Doner Kebab place with him but I said no. I like my place the way it is now and I have no desire to expand, especially with a big butt hole like him."

"You're my kind of woman, call 'em like you see 'em," said Cole. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Who do you work for the English equivalent of the USDA?"

"Yes, but we really need Stravos," said Chuck interrupting Cole before he broke their cover. "You've heard of mad cow disease well there seems to be another one now call crazy sheep disease. It makes them do freaky things that's best not discussed in an eating establishment. I can't go into the details but Stravros is connected and we need to speak with him."

"Well about every two or three months he calls and he's about due soon. Then last week he sent me a post card. The man is a serious stalker. Chuck I told you that he trashed the guy's car I was seeing before you, right?"

Chuck nodded his head and looked over at Sarah who didn't seem to happy. If he didn't know better she seemed almost jealous.

"What I'm saying is he just won't leave me alone."

"Well, I'd be happy to take care of him for you," said Cole, "but I'd need to be able to find him."

"Well, here's the postcard," she said as she went over to a bulletin board and took one down then handed it to Cole."

"Delos, that's in the Aegean sea, if I remember right?"

"Yes, it's near Mikonos. Stravos' family owns an island close by where they grow olives and make wine. It's supposed to be some sort of retreat for the family away from their business."

"Could you draw us a map of the island and where buildings are locate," asked Sarah. She could get satellite images but if she knew what went on each of the buildings it would be better.

"Why is the USDA going to raid the place? I think his island is a little outside your jurisdiction."

"Not for the EU," said Cole trying to be serious, "you see this crazy sheep disease needs to be nipped in the bud before it gets blown out of proportion. It wasn't done when Mad Cow first came out and Italians had to go without T-bones."

"Wow, it's that dangerous? I'm sorry I didn't know," said Lou.

"Don't worry miss," said Cole now sinking his teeth into the role, "that's the way we want to keep it so there won't be a scare. We appreciate your cooperation and it will be duly noted the next time a form of Casu marzu falls off in front of your shop."

"Let me get pen and paper, I'll sit here and draw you that map." Lou got up and disappeared into the back.

"Cole what are you promising! We have no control over the USDA or customs."

"Don't worry you don't have to. The next time she gets a form in and it passes through she'll think we helped."

"And what happens when it doesn't?"

"Not likely, she already has some behind the counter. See it over there with the things that look like rice that's moving."

"That's disgusting," said Chuck. "I don't even drink tequila because of the worm and it's dead."

"What I'm saying is if she has it someone is already looking the other way so the possibility of her getting caught is minimum."

"Fake it 'til you make it," said Sarah. Chuck wasn't sure if he liked lying to Lou but she did think they were undercover USDA agents. But as he was about to raise objections Lou came back in with pen and paper.

"Okay, the island is kind of oval like this," she said as she drew the shape of the island and began to label all the builds and what they were used for. "Here, here and here," she said as she drew three Xs, "these are closed wells and the manor house is almost dead center of the three. I hope this is helpful."

"Thanks Lou," said Chuck. "You know I could use seven Chuck specials but I insist that I pay for them and a grape soda."

"For Morgan, I only carry it for him. Sure give me a little bit and I'll have your order ready." Lou said as she got up and went into the back. Cole looked at Chuck.

"What we've got to eat and when we get back we'll need to get ready to fly out so no one is going to have time to cook. It also doesn't hurt that I think the sandwich is delicious."

"Just the sandwich I hope," said Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

After getting their take-away the team drove back to Echo Park where they met Emma and Molly. Dropping Sam off with them they got busy packing getting geared up for the trip. Casey ran back to Castle to pack the appropriate firepower with Cole while Chuck and Sarah hashed out details of how Sam was to be cared for which were remarkably difficult.

"You know Love, Emma and Molly could come with us and go on vacation in Athens or Rome with Sam while we're on mission then we could all meet up afterwards."

"I'd love that but do you think it's good for them. Molly's got school and Sam is too little. I know she probably could fly but is it really necessary? Then if she gets sick, what do we do? We've already got everything in place here."

"No, you're right I was being selfish."

"No you weren't you were being a father who doesn't want to leave his daughter behind and I can understand why. I feel the same and maybe in the future we can do that but I think for this mission it'd be better if Sam stayed here with Emma and Alex."

"As usual you're right," said Chuck.

"Come here," she said as she hugged him. "Okay, well, I'm done packing. How are you coming?"

"I'm almost done," said Chuck.

"Please don't over pack as usual."

"As usual! I have you know I have the bare essentials. Crap, sun screen! I don't have any."

"Sweetie I think we can get some there when we arrive. Spies pack light and if you need something you can always get it in country so you blend in."

"Blend in Right, well Bebe, I wanted to take you on a romantic cruise of the Greek islands I guess this is my chance."

"Why Mr. Bartowski are you asking me out on a date?" She said as she got close and they kissed.

"Yuck," said Casey as he and Cole walked in.

"I see what you mean John," said Cole, "just like bunnies."

"Excuse me but either of you ever heard of knocking," said Chuck.

"Now where's the fun be in that," said Casey. "Come on Cole's got an Escalade out front with Morgan and Alex in it waiting for us. I briefed them a little on the mission. I thought you two could brief them on the sub-mission on the way to the airport."

"Sub-mission? What sub-mission are you talking about?"

"The mission support for agent 007 ½ ," said Cole. "You know I could recruit her for her majesties service."

"She'd have to be an English citizen."

"I could arrange for that too."

"Cole, wait in the car."

They finished packing then met Emma and Molly in the courtyard with baby Sam to say goodbye. Sarah's eyes were welling and she was about to cry but tried to hold back the tears because she knew if she started there would be no stop.

"Mom can you watch Sam until Alex gets back. Morgan and her are taking us to the airport?"

"Sure," Emma said as she took Sam but Sam keep holding out her little arms wanting to be held by her mother and started to cry.

"Shush, Mommy will be back soon," said Sarah as she took Sam back and kissed her trying to rub the tears from her own eyes.

However, the one that was the quietest was Molly who didn't say a word just kind of hid behind Emma's leg. Chuck picked up on Molly's regression and became worried.

"Molly, dear, can you come here," he said but she didn't move nor speak. "Molly you know we have to go away for a bit for work but we'll be back as soon as possible to you and Sam. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah," she said in a thin voice.

"Would you feel better if you rode with us to the airport? Afterwards Morgan and Alex can take you to get some ice cream."

"Rocky Road? Could I bring some back for Emma and Sam?"

"Well, Sam is still too little for ice cream but I think Emma would like some too so yes. But first ask Emma if you can come along."

"Sure you can Sweetie, said Emma as she took Sam from Sarah and Molly took Sarah's hand. "Tell Chuck thank you," whispered Emma. In that moment Sam spoke.

"Key See." Everyone laughed.

"Please teach her something else. I don't care dog, cat, even duck billed platypus just as long as it isn't Casey."

"Sweetie she doesn't know what she's saying just that it gets a reaction."

"Besides Bartowski what's wrong with the kid saying my name," said John.

"No offense but I'd preferred something normal like mamma or dadda."

"And that's your first mistake thinking you'd have anything normal. I guess you haven't looked in the mirror lately, have you? Come on Cole wants wheels up in an hour."

Chuck and Sarah left with Molly sitting in between them for Bob Hope airport. Sarah was teary eyed all the way there so Chuck put his arm around her to comfort her while talking with Molly asking her what she'd be doing while they were gone to pass the time.

"Okay Morgan hold down the fort while we're gone you're in charge," said Chuck.

"You sure you don't want me to come along," said Morgan.

"No, we need you here in case we need to contact the General in a hurry or need support from Castle."

"And I want to find it the way I left it," said Casey.

"Alex you have our numbers," said Sarah. "Don't hesitate to contact us if you need to. I've got my phone set up where it will notify me and I'll call you right back so don't worry about blowing my cover or anything. You know where everything is. Emma will take Sam over to her apartment at night."

"My niece is going to be sleeping in my room with me. I've got watch at night."

"That's right because that's what aunts do but don't be staying up late you still have to go to school," said Chuck. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay ladies if we're done with your knitting can we get going," said Cole. They loaded up their Learjet 60XR and took off. Morgan, Alex and Molly watched as their running lights disappeared into the east over the distant mountain range. Once they were in the air Cole called everyone together.

"The plan is my RAF buddies are going to get us to Brindisi, Italy. There we're going to pick up the Catalina and head out to Mykonos. Our cover is tourists for now and try to gather intel on Stravros and this island compound. Once we have good intel, we'll move in for the grab and snatch."

"One of the first things we'll need is a safe house to keep our chat with Stravros private."

"That shouldn't be hard there are a number of shepherds on the island and they have these private shelters they use. I can lease one from them in the middle of nowhere, but you're right we need to get that done right away."

"Well, why don't I tap into the NSA feeds and move a satellite overhead," said Chuck, "that way we'll have 24/7 visual coverage."

"Won't the NSA miss one of their satellites when it goes dark?"

"No when I hack in I'll have it look to them as if the satellite is down for self-maintenance and have a diagnostic screen appear on their feed. By the time they figure it's missing I'll have it back."

"Sounds good Chuck, I always knew you were more than a pretty face."

"Sarah if you want, I talked with the pilot and told him you were qualified so if you get tired of sitting on your hands you can go up and take over for a while."

"I appreciate the offer and I'll take you up on it in a few minutes if that's okay."

"Sure anytime, just they'd like to land. It's not that they don't trust you but if something were to happen her majesty wouldn't take it to kindly."

"I understand." Sarah looked around Casey was fast asleep and Chuck was the piranha with a bottle of Rombauer next to him as he was hacking away. "Cole do you want to talk," asked Sarah as she got up and went into the forward compartment of the plane with Cole. Chuck looked up quickly then back to his computer screen as the two disappeared behind the curtain.

"Sarah, what do you want to talk about?" asked Cole.

"What aren't you telling us? The DEA wouldn't write off one of their top agents just like that there has to be more than her going dark."

"There was and well you two were there with Sam I just didn't think it appropriate."

"Appropriate how? Can we cut to the chase?"

"There's a video of Carina being executed Mafia style with a gunshot to the back of the head. I found the location and there was DNA evidence."

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't know what I believe but I do know who's responsible."

"Stravros."

"Yes, and I'm going to make him pay."

"Then this never was about a grab and snatch, was it?"

"No, I intend to execute him like he did my Carina just he's not going to get off that easy. So now that you know are you in or out?"

"Put me in the third category, we still have Carina's mission to finish and after he gives up the information I really don't care what happens to him. However, you and I both know that videos can be doctored and finding her DNA only means she was there. I don't want to give you false hope but I've seen her get out of some pretty hairy predicaments."

"I assume you will want to tell the rest."

"No, I don't think so this really doesn't change anything but I won't keep secrets from Chuck."

"Agreed."

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to meet the pilot and take him up on his offer I could use the flight time."

Chuck looked up over his computer screen as Cole and the pilot walked back by through the cabin. He knew in an instance were Sarah was and he was happy. She always liked flying and she could use the distraction after having to say goodbye to Sam.

"Hey, Morgan," said Chuck as he pulled Castle up on the screen reduce the size and set it off the side so he could talk and see Morgan as he worked.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"I'm doing some creative code writing so I thought I'd check in while I had the time and line."

"How long do we have?"

"As long as the Rombauer holds out and the IDF don't miss their satellite. The Israeli's have the best toys. Morgan do me a favour and keep an eye on Molly I'm a little worried about how she's taking us leaving. It hasn't been that long since Jack left so I don't want her to think that we're not coming back. You know how kids think."

"Sure I can do that, do you have anything you want me to do in particular? But if you called her it would help a lot and let her know you're thinking of her."

"Of course we will but I think it's too soon right now. How did the ride home go?"

"With a lot of Rocky Road," said Morgan as he went on to describe everything that happened as Chuck finished his uplink. He caused an NSA to satellite to false fire thrusters so the agency put it in standby mode which allowed Chuck to take control and he positioned it above the target then routed the feed to the monitor in cabin.

"Come have a look," said Cole as he nudged Casey who immediately went for his gun. "Sorry for the start mate but that's a might bit dangerous us here in the air."

"You might want to be a little more careful when you wake up a spy mate," said Casey. "What's going on anyway?"

"Look what's Chuck's given us," said Cole, "an inflight film." Cole and Casey went up and observed the island and watched the activity that was going on as they studied the map Lou had given to them.

"See these four buildings she marked as storage silos, they're actually watch towers with what looks like something like Browning machine guns."

"If they're Brownings they have to have a two man crew plus they have two roving sentries on bikes. Chuck can you zoom in closer, Chuck, hey Chuck you with us?"

"Oh, sorry I was just a little distracted," Chuck said as he closed his laptop.

"You were spying on your kid, weren't you?"

"I'm no spy, wait that didn't come out right. What do you want anyway?"

"Can you zoom in around the places that Lou labelled as sealed wells?"

"Sure here you go. Is that good enough?"

"Yeah hold it there. Look what do these look like to you," asked Casey.

"Some sort of ventilation I'd say but if the wells are sealed why would they need them?"

"That's just it they wouldn't. I'm willing to bet there's some sort of activity going on underground and considering the security it's probably not legal. Chuck, can you do an IR scan of the island?"

"Sure but if you want to look underground we should wait until an hour or so after sunset so that the ambient temperature cools down and we can get a better contrast with body heat. I also took the liberty of running facial recognition for Stravros and Carina as of now I don't have any hits but big brother is looking."

"Thanks Chuck and that will be a big help when we take him."

"I've also got an algorithm calculating the times when the sentries check in this way we can pick a hole in their security when to make our incursion."

"Chuck, you're impressing me today.

"Anything for Carina she helped me out on our train ride to DC and then there was the time she was my co-pilot. We flew half-way round the world together to save Sarah. What I'm saying is I owe her."

"Thanks Chuck," said Cole as he patted him on his sore shoulder and Chuck cringed, "sorry mate, but I want to tell you, you're a good friend."

Chuck noticed something that resembled tears in Cole's eye but he wrote it off to the situation. If it'd been Sarah he'd already stormed the line taking no prisoners. He opened an icon on his laptop and the video from home came on. It was feeding time and Alex was trying to get Sam to open her mouth to eat. He was smiling as food flew when she batted the spoon away. He couldn't help but wonder if his father hadn't done the same thing, after all the technology was his father's he had just tweaked it into this century.

"What are you watching?" asked Sarah standing over the top of him.

"Oh nothing," he said as he tried to close the top but she pulled it away from him and opened it up.

"You know in some countries this could be considered stalking," she said. "But can I sit and watch with you for a while. I'm done playing jet jockey I just want to be Sam's mother now."

"Love, you don't have to ask just sit down you'll always be Sam's mother and the love of my life." Just then a red light started glowing with a pinging sound.

"What's it mean?" asked Sarah.

"Hey Cole, everyone listen up I've got confirmation that Stravros is on the island. Facial recognition came back with a one hundred percent match. One second let's zoom in and there he is. He arrived at the marina and is in route to the manor by car."

"Do you have drone control?"

"Yes, but Cole we can't take him out we need to interrogate him to find Carina."

"Cole no," said Sarah. "We're not here to do wet work at least not yet."

"Can someone tell me what's going on? I thought this was a grab and snatch."

"And yes it is, sorry Chuck I was just thinking of options out loud that's all. Let me go talk to the pilot and see how much longer it's going to be." Cole disappeared and then Casey went to the lavatory.

"Okay we're by ourselves, what's going on," said Chuck. "I saw you and Cole disappear before and then he came back acting odd. Then when I told him I was looking for Carina and Stravros he watered up. Cole's not the type to shed tears, blood yes but tears no. The only thing I can think is something bad has happened to Carina."

"You are an amazing spy, Sweetie and never listen to anyone who says your emotions get in your way. They make you great and give you perfect insight. Cole has some evidence that Carina is dead."

"What kind of evidence? Are there any witnesses, a body or what?"

"Sweetie don't spiral."

"That's the reason he wanted the drone. Crap, I can take the SOB out now," said Chuck as he reached over to bring drone control on line.

"No," said Sarah as she grabbed his hand. "At least not now, first the evidence Cole has is a video of her execution and some DNA found at the possible kill site."

"That doesn't mean anything my father as Orion did something similar to make people think he was dead. What I'm saying is that what he has isn't enough to write someone off on."

"Well it was enough for the DEA but I agree and I told that to Cole so until we know better Carina is alive and we're going to bring her back home. If we have to later on we can turn this into a recovery mission."

"If we do what does that mean?"

"Scorched earth under Stravros feet and we bring in the bunker busters and turn his island into shoal water," said Sarah and she didn't blink an eye. "Now can we watch our daughter for a bit? Do you think I should call and talk to her or is it still too early. I don't want to sound like one of those mothers who can't let go."

"Love, Sam is only seven months old. I think you have a right to be one of those mothers," Chuck said as he caressed her face then kissed her.

"Yuck," said Casey as he came out of the lavatory. "You two were at it when I left and are still at it now, don't you need to come up for air every now and then."

"Sarah's the air I breathe," said Chuck.

"You know Bartowski if the spy life doesn't work out for you, you could always try Hallmark."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was sitting in his chair milling over an idea and how to best approach it. He kept looking down at his computer then back at Cole then cycle through again. Sarah was in the back of the jet talking over different strategies on how to do the incursion. Casey was leaning towards parachuting in under the cover of darkness while Sarah was thinking something less open, maybe something from the sea. Both plans had their advantages and disadvantages.

"Either way we're going to need another body," said Casey. "Someone is going to have to pilot the plane so I can jump and if we go by boat we have to rely on the Captain not to sell us out."

"Not if we put both our plans together. We divide into two squads. I jump with Chuck here on the far side of the island," said Sarah pointing at the map. "Then you fly round to the other side and land the plane off the coast. Then you and Cole can come in from the sea."

"That will work we need to study the currents so we land far enough away so they don't hear the plane and have the currents bring us in to close to shore. What's up with Chuck? He keeps looking over at Cole, is something going on?"

"I don't know he hasn't said anything," said Sarah but she noticed Chuck too and was about to do an intervention when Chuck got up and patted Cole on the back taking him up front then drawing the curtains.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I don't know how to say this other than just say it. Sarah told me about Carina and I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at her for telling me we have an agreement that we don't keep any secrets or lies between us."

"That's got to be hard in our line of work, but no I'm not mad she told me she would tell you anyway. I appreciate but there's nothing you can do."

"Well maybe there is. Sarah told me there's a video of well what happened can I get a copy. I'm pretty good at extracting intel from videos."

"You want to use the intersect on it? Chuck that's a good idea I've had my people at MI6 give a look at it that's how I found the site but any additional information you can glean from it would be helpful. You know when you meet someone you care about its just hard to walk away."

"Why walk away and not run to? I think we need to have a longer conversation and probably over copious amounts of Scotch but for now let me do my magic and see if there's something I can do."

Sarah watched the two come back into the cabin together then go over to Cole's chair where he took something out of a bag and palmed it to Chuck. Then she observed Chuck as he went back to his chair and put a pen drive in his laptop.

"Casey, can you please brief Cole while I take care of something."

"Don't you two ever want to give your lips a rest? With you two around I should buy stock in Chapstick. You're worse than two magnets that get drawn back together all the time." Sarah wrote Casey off as background noise but what he said about the magnets was true. She hadn't thought about it but there had always been something that pulled her towards Chuck and she knew he felt the same.

"What are you and Cole up to?" asked Sarah as she knelt in her chair over the top of him.

"Nothing, what gives you the idea that we're up to something? I don't know what you're talking about. Up to something don't be ridiculous."

"The fact that you're trying to hide your computer from me and I saw Cole pass that pen to you makes me suspicious. Do I have to remind you about our agreement? Or do I have to torture the information out of you?"

"As much as I'd like that and I really would there's no room up here. Believe me I've already measured the bathrooms and we might be flexible but-"

"What are you doing for Cole?" But as she asked it hit her. "I know what you're doing! You're flashing aren't you on the video?"

"Guilty as charged but keep it down Casey still doesn't know."

"You told Cole I told you?"

"Yes, how else was I going to get the video? Don't worry he's cool with it. I didn't want to tell you because well Carina was your best friend and I didn't want you to see this until I could screen it first."

"Have you watched it all?"

"No I just uploaded it to the laptop and ran a program I have to enhance the pixel rate and cleared up the contrast, sharpening the image. The original video was shot by someone with a phone at night so you can image the disastrous state it was in."

"So can we watch it together?"

"Only if you want to, but I wouldn't recommend it Carina's a friend and well I just wouldn't recommend it."

"Sweetie, I've seen worse so you don't need to protect me."

"I know you have but none of them were friends," said Chuck as he turned the laptop she sat next to him and he took her hand in his.

The video itself was about two minutes long. There was a van that stopped three people got out and dragged a woman out with a bag over her head. The woman looked like she had long dark brown hair coming out from under the bag but because it was dark colors were difficult to see. Two of the men from the van forced the woman to kneel then the third, a much shorter one, pulled out a pistol grabbed the kneeling woman and fired. Then the shooter seemed to throw the dead woman to the ground.

"Something isn't right here," said Chuck. "But I can't tell what it is."

"It looks pretty clear to me," said Sarah trying to hold back tears. Chuck had been right watching Carina in this film was hard. Maybe she should've listened to him.

"Love, you're where I was and you're letting your emotions get in the way. You have to free your intersect or it won't work," he told her in a low voice. "You trust me in this, don't you? This is still my father's program."

"Of course, you've already asked me this," she said a little angry because he really had and didn't need to constantly tell her the same thing. Chuck smiled he knew he got her angry when he did this but it was on purpose. He knew if he told her that he could get her to concentrate more.

"Now let's watch it again but this time let's slow it down to half speed. Look at the people who get out of the van what do you see?"

"Three men why? What's the purpose of this?"

"You're not using your intersect. What do you see? Do a quick scan. What're their height, weight, and build? Do they have any distinguishing marks? Anything that might help us track them down?"

"Chuck, one of them is a woman!"

"Yes, now let's move forward. Here we go, now watch the execution what do you see? Describe it to me."

"The two men hold Carina down and the woman shoots her in the back of the head then she drops. The film ends."

"That's what it looks like but notice the woman grabs hold of the woman kneeling by the collar and pulls her back into her gun but where is the pistol pointed?"

"Chuck, she's pointing the pistol off the side of the woman's head. She would've missed."

"Right, which brings us to the rest of the film notice that after the woman shoots Carina she seemed to push her down. I believe that was on purpose. If someone shoots a gun next to your head even if it's supressed you're not going to be able to hear for a while not to mention that you're going to be stunned afterwards. So she shoved Carina down so she'd pretend to be dead."

"So what happened, Carina went dark? Why and who is this woman who's helping her?"

"The why I don't know but the who yes. You and I both know her quite well. Look at the gun the woman has in her hand. It's a custom-made Beretta 90two with an extended clip and who do we know that carries that sidearm?" As Chuck talked Sarah flashed on the gun. She saw in her mind the gun, designs, and then its components. Suddenly it was Christmas snow was falling there was a gift wrapped box with a bow and note.

"Chuck, there was note it read 'to my love, Alexi'!"

"We're looking at my mother, Mary," said Chuck looking at the video again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE ISLAND OF MYKONOS DAYS BEFORE

Late at night near an abandoned mill two men pick up the body of a woman from the ground and toss it into the back of a panel van. All the time they were supervised by the watchful eye of the assassin who had just killed the woman they had loaded. Standing there with her gun still in her hand they were a little intimidated and wanted to get away as soon as possible. People like this woman didn't like witnesses and things were becoming uncomfortable fast.

"Okay, I'll take it from here. Did you get everything on your phone? I want your boss to see what I can do for him and I expect just compensation for cleaning up his messes. Tell him I'll be in touch about the other deal and that I'm thinking on it. Now go." They didn't have to be told twice and scurried for their own vehicle. Mary got in the van and drove away.

"How are you back there," yelled Mary. Carina got up slowly and took the bag off her head. She used it to wipe the blood off her face from the busted blood bag Mary had hidden inside the hood.

"What did you say I can't hear a word," yelled Carina back. "You didn't have to hold the gun so close to my head. Christ, I still hear ringing."

"Take these," yelled Mary as she tossed her a bottle of aspirin then pointed at a bottle of water behind her passenger seat. "You kids always getting yourselves in trouble and I've got to bail you out. My son hates me and he's right I should be with my granddaughter but no I had to come and haul your fat out of the fire."

"What'd you say? I still can't hear. Thanks again." Mary looked Carina over in the rear view mirror and shook her head

"Christ I've been with the agency probably longer than you've had been walking on this earth. You realize you have to go dark now. I can't risk you blowing my cover."

"I need to call Cole, agent Barker, he'll be worried about me."

"No, not until we finish this operation. Can you hear me yet?"

"Yes, the ringing is going away but my head feels like it's going to crack open."

"Take more aspirin and lay down. I've got a safe house up ahead where you can rest up and change clothes. We're going to have to work on your appearance good thing it was dark so no one got a good look at you. I'll have to go into town to get you some false documents tomorrow but a passport I can do here."

The van pulled off the main road and drove down a dusty farm lane to an old dilapidated building that looked like at the first wind it would come falling down. There Mary parked behind under a tree then after they got out she covered in with camouflage netting.

"Come on inside and let's get you taken care of," said Mary. She led Carina inside the house and into the kitchen where she lit a burner and put a skillet on then add a little oil.

"I don't have much but how about a couple of eggs? Something warm in your stomach always helps after you've been shoot at. I've got some tomatoes if you want on the side, sun ripened. I might even have some stale bread but if we warm it up in the skillet after the eggs it will go well. It's like the Italian ciabatta bread but it's good."

"Sure thanks but you're Chuck's mother, Mary Bartowski?"

"Yes young lady and I want you to know I should be with my granddaughter not here but when I talked with Barker I realized you were close to blowing my operation," said Mary as she watched her skillet and picked up a large knife to cut the bread.

"Sorry, but I didn't know. I still can't figure out how they found out about me I was careful."

"That's easy I told them. Around the corner is the bathroom you can go and wash up before we eat. Don't worry about trying to get all that pork blood out of your hair we're going to have to change your hair color anyway. How do you feel about being a blond or would you like something dark, a raven head instead," said Mary as she cut off slices of bread then put the eggs on a plate as she slid the bread in for a few minutes toasting it on both sides then garnished the plate with tomato slices.

"Excuse me can you please back up. You told them about me, but why?"

"I'll explain after we eat. Have you seen Sam yet?"

"Just when she was born." She could see she had hit a nerve Mary's expression changed then Carina remembered Mary hadn't been at the hospital. "But I haven't seen her since then."

"Good I have a few photos I'm sure you'd like to see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOMEWHERE OVER THE MEDITERRANEAN

Sarah went over to get Cole and gave him the good news. At this point there was no reason not to tell Casey so Chuck did a little show and tell using the monitor in the front of the cabin. He went over each and every point that he had discussed with Sarah and Cole was more dumb founded that with all the experts that had gone over the video none were able to see what Chuck had.

"You're truly amazing and I'm not easily impressed," said Cole. "You've given me new hope and I don't mind saying you're my new go to guy now when I need a hand."

"Well I don't have to like this," said Casey. "I'm starting to feel like the guy that always gets picked last, and I don't like feeling like Team Chuck's little fat kid! You could've come to me and told me all this in the beginning I would've been cool with it."

"Casey, the truth Sarah found out when we were in the air then I found out by accident. Besides considering your past experiences with Carina how would you have reacted if you thought that Stavros had killed her?"

"Well I guess we'll never know will we?"

"John I'm sorry but-"

"No Love let me talk. John when I first found out my reaction was to send in a drone strike which would've been the wrong thing to do. Sarah was right in not telling us until we were in a place where we could handle it. It's not that anyone kept anything from you or me it's the fact that we were given what we needed to know when we were able to deal with it. I'm sorry if you're upset and I can understand but we've got a mission to complete and our friend to find so really nothing has changed. Semper fi."

"Semper fi."

"Besides you know you love me, just admit it."

"Here we go again, keep it in your pants Bartowski."

"You know you do if you'd just admit it everything would be much better. Just reach down deep and get in touch with those female emotions you have-." Sarah put her hand over Chuck's mouth.

"John please," Sarah said then she kissed Chuck. "Do I need to put you in timeout? Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything you want and I'll try to behave around Casey, but I can't promise anything if that's what you want?"

"That would be nice but no I was wondering if you could bring up the video feed from home?"

"Sure but I think it's late evening by now." Chuck brought up the feed and they were looking through the rooms. Sam was at asleep and Emma was reading a story to Molly in bed.

"I thought this would help me but instead I feel sad, sad that we're here and they're there."

"It's natural I think but once we get to Mykonos I'll get the feed up again and we'll be able to talk as well as see them. Maybe being interactive will be better."

"Somehow I don't think so."

"Neither do I." Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah as he did he accidently hit one of the keys on the computer and image switched to their living room. There on the coach was Morgan and Alex kissing on the couch. As fate would have it Casey was passing by and saw the screen. He grabbed his phone and called Morgan.

"Hey Big Guy," Morgan said recognizing Casey's number, "Alex and I were just talking about you."

"I bet you were. There had better be two feet of distance between you two on the couch right now."

"How'd you know we were on the couch?" Then Morgan looked up and saw the green light on the camera. "Chuck! Not cool I mean stalker not cool."

Suddenly the fasten seat belt sign came on and the pilot announced they'd be making their descent soon.

"Casey, I need to talk with Morgan give me your phone, please."

"Sweetie you'll have to make it quick," said Sarah.

"Morgan first that was an accident and I'm sorry. Shut up I can't stay on the line long so just listen. I'm going to send you a video and a written report. I need for you to send it to General Beckman via secure net as soon as possible ask her if this is enough to get the DEA to change their mind? Okay, I have to go tell everyone we all send our love and give Sam and Molly a kiss from Sarah and Me. Bye." Chuck hung up and handed Casey back his phone as he felt the plane descend.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

The Learjet made its approach and landed at the Aeroporto del Salento near Brindisi. Cole and company said farewell to his two RAF buddies. As they were leaving Sarah received an open invitation to come fly with them whenever she wanted. On the tarmac they were greeted by an Interpol agent and two Italian secret service men who were there to whisk them away to the port where they boarded the PBY.

"Agent Cole," said the Interpol agent, "here is the dossier you asked for on Stavros' activates on Mykonos along with his families holdings and their island kingdom."

"Thanks mate I appreciate it. Do you want to me to introduce you to the rest of my team?"

"No, as far as anyone is concerned we never met and I never gave you that folder. Listen, Stavros is protected by some pretty important people. We've been after him since he came back but our operations have either been shut down from above or they were compromised. If you want my advice, tread lightly but if you get the chance take a head shot."

"I understand," said Cole. The Interpol man disappeared in the back of the hangar among the shadows and then was gone.

"What was all that about," asked Sarah. She could spot a met.

"Just and exchange of information and friendly advice. Here," said Cole as he passed her the dossier. "We'll examine it in air." They went back to the rest of the team then got into a panel van with tinted windows and headed out.

"We were originally supposed to pick up the Catalina in country but I was afraid that Stavros might have too many contacts there so I thought it best to pick it up here," said Cole

"That's probably a good idea," said Casey. "His family had quite a few people on their payroll back in the day when we busted him especially down at the docks. So if he's running something similar there it would be good to be cautious."

"I wish I could get in touch with my mother and find out what's going on. Tell me I was right in not mentioning her," Chuck whispered to Sarah.

"Of course you were," said Sarah. "The way Casey went off on me for not telling him think how he'd be if he finds out about your mother."

"Not if Love but when and knowing my mother she's up to her neck in this but I just don't know what this is."

"You're right so we need to keep our eyes open. I can only think this has to do with those missing nukes that Cole was talking about. If you think about missing nukes and then Stavros the arms dealer there is a line that connects the two."

"I guess you're right even though it's a thin line. You'd want to believe that she found out about a friend of ours in trouble and offered her a hand."

"Sweetie, I'm not one who wants to get in between you and your mother but don't you think you're a little hard on her because she's your mother? Besides, if you're in trouble would you question why from the hand that was offered or just take it?"

"I guess you're right, so what's in the envelope that Cole gave you?"

"It's supposed to be a dossier on Stavros but he wants to wait until we're up in the air to open it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MARY'S SAFE HOUSE

Carina and Mary ate a quiet meal as Carina kept stealing looks at Mary trying to figure her out. Sarah had told her that her mother in law was hard core CIA and one of the old guard, but she wasn't prepare for crazy old guard. She wondered how far back Mary went and if she wasn't one of the last from Camp X or as it was dubbed 'the school of mayhem and murder'.

"So Mary," said Carina, "can you explain how blowing my cover was necessary?"

"Give me a hand with the dishes, please," said Mary and as she was running water she explained. "Your cover was already blown. You kids these days you think everything is presto facto. You never thought that Stavros had ears everywhere on this island and as soon as you started asking about him you'd draw attention to yourself."

"So you're saying I blew my own cover? I don't know you but I do know how to do my job," said Carina as Mary handed her a dish to dry.

"Maybe when you get to my age you can claim to know this job well but until then I'd eat some humble pie. Stavros had a kill squad out to pick you up and they wouldn't have given you a ride home or a meal."

"Here you missed a spot," said Carina as she passed a dish back. "Wouldn't have been the first time someone tried to kill me."

"Thanks here, it's clean now," said Mary, "but it would've been the last. So I handled it for you."

"How do you mean 'handle it'?" asked Carina as she dried the dish and put it on away in the cupboard.

"I killed them all of course and at the same time created a job opening for me."

"So this was all about you being able to get a job to get close Stavros?" said Carina as she went to wipe the table down.

"Well yes and no said Mary," as she took care of the counter top and stove. "One of the guys on the squad was Stavros' head of security and so with his early demise he's now looking for a replacement."

"So what did you do send him a resume or something," said Carina as she folded her dish clothe and hung it to dry.

"I would go with the 'or something option'. Stavros offered me the position and I told him I'd have to think about it. You don't want to look to anxious in these situations," said Mary as she hung hers to dry too. "That was the way Chuck's father courted me. He asked me out and I said no and he waited until I called him to ask why he never tried again. He said if I were the one I would've called him and I did."

"I know what you mean there's something sexy in being rejected especially after you have everyone chasing after you."

"Why do you think the forbidden fruit is so enticing it's not that the fruit is so great but the fact that it's forbidden. Well, we need to work on your hair have you thought about a color?"

"I think I'll go with blonde and if you have any contacts I'm thinking blue eyes."

"Of course I do, so that's what we'll go with. I've got some virgin passports and since Stavros never met you you're going to be my assistant, Eve M. Penny."

Mary's phone began to ring and when she looked at the number she recognized it as Stavros' so she handed the phone to Carina.

"Assistant, answer my calls and put it on speaker."

"Ms. Frost's office, Miss Penny speaking. …. Yes one moment and I'll patch you through," said Carina as she signaled for Mary.

"Evening Stavros I guess you're calling to thank me?"

"I want to know what happened to my men," he said irate.

"Your men were sloppy and they got what they deserved but I wasn't. I cleaned up your mess but for the price we agreed upon, not a cent more or less. I don't think you want me angry, do you?"

"No, no but have you thought about my job offer I think I can sweeten the pie by offering you the job as head of my security."

"I thought that job was filled already or was there a sudden vacancy after tonight? Don't worry I'm not afraid of following the destiny of my predecessors."

"Well he died suddenly. But I know the work you did for Volkoff and I think we can build something similar here so I need someone of you caliber and position to command the respect from the people who work in our business."

"Stavros, I don't command respect I take it. I'll need double the salary and a free hand on all operations."

"That's a little high for someone I haven't even met yet."

"Take it or leave it but if your men couldn't kill one little girl what's going to happen to you if a commando squad comes after you? Think about it and call me back if you can. Oh by the way your guy who died suddenly, did he die of hyperventilation?"

"Hyper what?"

"From getting air in parts of his body that he shouldn't have. When you make up your mind call me I might still be interested. Bye," said Mary and she signaled for Carina to hang up.

"What now?"

"Now we wait for your boyfriend Cole."

"Cole isn't my boyfriend we've just worked a lot together. The DEA and MI6 put us together as partners nothing else."

"Christ, you sound like two other people we both know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE PBY FLYING SOMEWHERE OVER THE AEGEAN

Sarah was co-piloting with Casey although she had never flown anything similar the controls were the same. Chuck and Cole were going over the folder that the Interpol agent had left on Stavros trying to figure any information that might be of help.

"It says here he's a regular party animal and that every Friday and Saturday nights he takes his yacht to Agios Stefanos where he owns a club."

"Good job Chuck that might be the place to take him. When we get there we should go to the club and check it out."

"But Stavros knows Sarah and me so you and Casey have to go."

"Chuck, I know Sarah's your wife but do you think he'll remember her after all this time," said Cole.

"Cole, do you want to risk this operation on the possibility that he might not recognize her? My answer is no and I'm not putting her at risk when there's a doubt."

"Sweetie," said Sarah as he walked back. "I heard and Cole's right. He won't recognize me and beside a couple is more believable."

"I think you're both wrong and if you two go in you're both going to have to wear earpieces. At the first sign of trouble I want you out or I'm coming in. This is non-negotiable."

"Bartowski, I mean Sarah get back up here we're making our approach into the airport and I could use a hand operating the radio."

Sarah went back up into the cockpit with Casey while Chuck and Cole took their places securing their seatbelts.

"You know she can take care of herself," said Cole.

"What? I don't understand," said Chuck but he did and he didn't like it.

"Sarah is more than capable of taking care of herself and she doesn't need you to protect her all the time. She could feel suffocated."

"If she felt that way she'd tell me and of course I'm protective of her she's my wife and the mother of my daughter. Cole I never asked and it's really none of my business but why did you got to Tbilisi and let Carina go on her hunt alone?"

"I was ordered to Tbilisi and Carina had her mission."

"Haven't you ever said to hell with orders?"

"I'm a spy and a soldier I'm supposed to follow."

"Cole someone once told me, it's not about wanting to be a hero. It's about 'needing' to be."

"What does that have to do with following orders?"

"Think about."

"Okay boys and girl we're going in now," yelled Casey. They felt the plane descend and heard the landing gear lock in place as the bird slowly touched the tarmac. There was a jerk then the roar as Casey revered the props to bring it to a stop before taxing over to the hangars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO HOURS LATER IN AGIOS STAFANOS

They had just arrived in Argios Stafanos and check into a hotel that Cole knew. It was discreet and removed for the busy town center away from the screaming mopeds and scooters. However, most important it had good wifi that Chuck could tap into. The team took two adjoining rooms on the top floor with a connecting door.

"Listen, I want to do a little pre-scouting foray into the town this evening," said Cole.

"Sorry but I've got to set up our comm gear to sync up with Castle while I can get a satellite," said Chuck.

"Sarah can you come with me I need a partner. It would be better if we travelled around as a couple and as Chuck pointed out Stavros knows him."

"I think I also said that he might remember Sarah too."

"Don't worry we'll stay out of Stavros' club but maybe a look around to get the lay of the land couldn't hurt. "Besides I'll take my precautions in case," said Sarah as she pulled her Smith and Wesson out of her purse.

"Come with me next door and we can look at a map and see where we might want to go. When I was looking for Carina I noticed that there was a lovely view of the setting sun from the port."

"Yeah, that girl's in love," said Casey to Chuck, "with the mission."

"Casey I need for you to go with them you know why I can't go I need to find out what Beckman told Morgan."

"Don't you think you're over reacting like usual," said Casey.

"John, Sarah needs a second shadow."

"Listen Cole is right she can take care of herself."

"I would normally agree with you but Cole doesn't know Sarah's flashing nor should he. Remember what happened to you in the airport when she flashed on you."

"Yeah and my jaw hurt for a week. I kind of see your point she does have a knee jerk reaction when she has a flash."

"Now add that Stavros' men aren't exactly choirboys and you but Sarah in the middle of them with a loaded weapon."

"I get the picture. Okay I'll be her shadow."

Chuck continued opening boxes and pulling out devices then running connecting wire and finally powered up his computer. He was typing code when the team minus him was ready to hit the town.

"Listen remember your promise don't go anywhere near Stavros' place," Chuck said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Sweetie you're being paranoid. Give my love to everyone especially Sam and Molly tell them I wished I could have talked to them but I had to go out for work," Sarah said as she turned to leave.

"You know you could still stay here with me and let Casey and Cole go out. I hear there's a large gay community here."

"Bartowski, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

They left and Chuck quickly went back to work setting everything up. If he could get everything up and running make his call he could be done in a couple of hours then catch up with them. One of the first things he did when he got his satellite back was to restart the facial recognition program but in addition to Stavros and Carina he added his mother Mary.

"Morgan you there little buddy," called Chuck.

"Yeah I'm here it's kind of late but I'm here."

"I'm sorry about the hour but we need to keep this schedule so I pick up the NSA feed. I've got to bounce the signal off a couple of other birds to get to you. I need to know what Beckman said."

"She said that your findings were interesting but that the DEA won't budge then she said she was also visited by the Director himself who told her to have you cool your heels."

"What does that mean? Does she want us to abort? I think we've come too far for that right now."

"I don't know but she was going to look into it personally and call you direct."

"I think I know what's going on. Thanks, I need to go while I can call home."

"You might want to hold up on that because Alex and Molly had to take Sam to the doctor today. Hold on and don't panic, I know you. She had a little bit of a fever so to be on the safe side they took her in to get her checked out. Turns out she's just got a little bit of a sore throat so the doctor gave her something but she's been really grumpy so Alex and Emma are taking turns spending the night with her at your place so Molly can sleep."

"I, We owe them big. How's Molly doing?"

"She's doing okay. Here look at this," said Morgan as he held up a picture she had drawn. "This is her family. See we're all in it even Casey and her stuffed dog, Rex." Chuck felt his cheeks moist.

"Maybe we need a peaches three?"

"First I'd talk with Emma. Molly told me that Sarah had a stuffed dog, Bunny but that's it."

"I don't see how she could've had a real pet as much as she moved around with her father and then with the Company. She had a goldfish but she never told me what happened to it. You're right I need to talk to Emma first but I think she's old enough to handle the responsibility after all she's an aunt now."

"And don't you forget it." They both laughed but Molly took being Sam's aunt serious. Chuck worried about the time when Molly found out that the two were not related.

"Look, Morgan I'm going to lose the link soon tell everyone I called and why I didn't call them. If Molly asks tell her that you talked to both Sarah and I and that we send her our love." Chuck had just finished talking when the line fell and static filled the screen. He switched to an IDF geo-stationary satellite and restarted the recognition software then began to get ready to head out.

Chuck was almost out the door when he heard the pinging sound coming from his computer. The satellite had found something. He walked back over, typed in his codes and brought up the program. It not only found Stavros but it also found his mother both were in Agios Stefanos. He pulled up a virtual map of the city overlaying it on their coordinates.

"Crap!" he said Stavros was going to his club and his mother was in the area. It looked like she was traveling in the general direction too. "I don't like this," he said to himself so he activated Sarah's homing beacon remotely. He felt sick when he looked at the three red blips as they moved towards each other. He ran to one of Casey's boxes and ripped it open yanking out body armor then grabbed two dart pistols and Sarah's extra Colt. He loaded all the weapons and slipped the two dart guns in his belt and the Colt as a reserve he put in an ankle holster. On his way out he grabbed a jacket to cover the body armor then hit the street.

Once on the street Chuck looked for transportation and saw a man park an old Piaggio scooter then walk into a bar for a drink. Chuck didn't even hesitate. Jumping on he grabbed the handle bars and yanked breaking the steer column lock then kick started it, driving off before the man inside finished his evening shot of ouzo. Chuck flashed.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Mary and Carina, now Eve, were sitting at a table in a bar by the waterfront at Mykonos Town enjoying the sun drinking shots of ouzo. The seagulls were hanging in the sky like white kites on a blue backdrop. The city itself was gorgeous with whitewashed houses and blue tiled roofs like something out of a picture postcard. Old men were sitting next to them playing cards talking about glory days; one of them even gave Mary a wink. Suddenly her phone rang and it was Stavros.

"Stavros, I'm out now and I really can't talk. What do you want? … You want to meet, okay where ... What do you have you want to show me? … I hope you're not wasting my time. … Okay I'll be there and you can pay me for the other thing. I'll see you then, bye." Mary said as she hung up.

"What is it? Is everything going as planned?"

"I don't know. Stavros wants me to meet him in front of his club in an hour. He says he has something he wants me to see."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but I don't like it. He sounded cocky on the phone which can only mean he's up to something. Knowing him, he might be trying to impress me. That would be what Alexi would've done to show me he was worthy of me but Stavros is an idiot in a suit so I don't know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come to the meeting but stay out of sight. If I need you I'll signal but have your weapon ready. I don't like this so it's best if we're ready for anything."

"Then let's go."

"No, first we finish out ouzo then we go. I don't want Stavros thinking that I'll come running every time he beckons and besides his club isn't that far from here we might have time for another." Mary and Carina finished their drinks and had another before heading out in the direction of the Pelican, Stavros' Club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Cole wandered through tourist shops and looked over stands as they ambled their way through the center of town. Casey kept his distance but always within eyesight as he watched them laughing and joking until finally they stopped at a sidewalk café for a drink and to relax.

"This is good, thanks," said Sarah.

"What's good? That you're out and about or that you've escaped bondage."

"You know it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know what it is let's just say I'm glad and leave it at that." Sarah was feeling guilty for having said anything. "I guess you miss Carina. I'm sorry."

"Don't be and I do but we all have our mission and when I get Stavros everything will be right with the world again. Waitress can we get two ouzos? You're not pregnant so you can drink again."

"That's right but I really don't feel like drinking. What you said about everything being right with the world, you know that's not true."

"All I know is I don't want to drink alone so are you going to make me?" Cole placed a shot in front of her and paid the waitress.

"Just one but that's it."

"Then cheers," he said as he raised his glass.

"You know Casey's two tables over," she said as she sipped.

"I know he's been shadowing us since we left. I guess Chuck put him up to it he's supposed to be protecting your virtue. Do you need your virtue protected?" They both laughed.

Casey didn't like what he saw and was about to voice his feelings when he noticed a late model sedan slow down on the other side of the road then stopped. The man in the passenger seat took out a camera with a telescopic lens and took photos of both Cole and Sarah before driving off. Casey put his hand inside his jacket and with it on his Sig ran over to the two.

"Crap, you've been made just like Chuck was afraid of. Get up and leave right now," said Casey.

"What's going on? Are you sure? By who?" Sarah felt embarrassed that she had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed.

"If you two hadn't been so busy looking in each other's eyes you'd seen that you've been made. A car just drove by and a man took photos of you two," said Casey as a sudden thought hit him. "Cole did you come here when you were looking for Carina?"

"Yes, this is one of the better bars, so I was discreet."

"Idiot, they didn't make Sarah they made you but now both of your covers are blown. We need to get back to the hotel. I bet the hotel is the same too."

"Casey, I think you're exaggerating," said Cole. "There could be all sorts of reasons that man was taking pictures. But if you want we can head back, there's a short cut but it would take us close to the Pelican."

"Let me guess Stavros' club." Casey was already mad and now he was getting madder.

"Cole I promised," said Sarah.

"We promised not to go in and besides it's two blocks over."

"The promise was not to go near," said Casey. Even though he thought the whole promise thing was stupid because as soon as you make one you were bound to break it.

"Okay we'll take the short cut," said Sarah as Casey grunted but she didn't know what it meant other than he was mad.

They started on their way back but they hadn't gone far before Sarah noticed a man on bike and flashed. She leaned up against a building as images flashed in her head of diamonds and dead guards. Then other pictures flashed of a man and woman slumped over their dinner table. She went for the pistol in her purse and was about to fire when Casey blocked her arm.

"Not in public for Christ sake, get a hold of yourself."

"Sarah, what just happened? You looked like you wanted to faint then you acted as if you wanted to draw on that man on the bike."

"Nothing I guess my alcohol tolerance is down, but that man is one of Stavros'. He's wanted in Belgium for a diamond heist and the murder of a family in Amsterdam."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"If she says so just take her word but right now we need to get back to the hotel."

"But this is great," said Cole. "If we take one of Stavros' men think of the intel we could get and maybe a pass for his island. Don't you think it's worth the detour?" Cole didn't wait for a reply.

"No come back here," but Cole took off after the man.

"John, we've got to go after him," said Sarah.

"The fool is going to get us killed but you're right." They took off after Cole down the whitewashed alley ways and across the cobblestone pavement.

"John, I want you to know nothing was going on back there," said Sarah as they tried to keep up with Cole. "I was just trying to cheer him up."

"Did I ask? Crap, look at the sign up ahead." There was a large multi-coloured neon Pelican on a billboard that said, 'welcome to the Pelican'.

"Do you see Cole anywhere?"

"I think I saw him run down the alley next to the club." Then they heard a loud gunshot so they ran into the alley to find Cole standing in the middle over the top of a downed cyclist. Casey ran over checked for a pulse then turned and shook his head.

"Sorry but he's gone so much for interrogating him."

"He had a gun, I swear and he was about to shoot but I got him first. You have to believe me."

"Mate I don't see a gun," said Casey as they were surrounded by a hail for bullets. Each dove for cover but they were in a trap. The alley was a dead end and the entrance was guarded by at least ten men with Kalashnikovs set on fully automatic.

"Casey, Cole," yelled Sarah, "are you two okay?" Each took cover in different places in the alleyway.

"Yeah," yelled Casey but I don't know for how long. I don't see a way out of this you need to send for Chuck."

"I'm sorry," yelled Cole. "Looks like I led us into a bit of pickle."

"Talking about an understatement," yelled Casey. They had to yell because the gunfire echoed down the alley off the buildings making the noise deafening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a white BMX X3 parked across the street from the alley Stavros was drinking champagne with Frost. He was toasting himself and his great mouse trap that he had just sprung. Mary was more than a little worried that she would have to intervene but when she saw that Chuck was missing she decided to wait and see how the whole thing played out.

"Stavros don't you think you're getting a little cocky your men aren't done yet. You know toasting early can bring bad luck."

"Silly superstitions. I don't see any way Cole is going to get out of there. My men spotted him at the airport when he flew in and I had him tailed back to the city. Then it was easy to lure him here. I do feel sorry for the idiots that followed him in the alley. I think I know that blond girl but I'm not sure. Do you know her name?"

"I think it's Sarah Walker, CIA if I'm correct."

"Whatever, I just wanted to know her name to put on her tombstone. The rest I'll throw off my yacht into the sea. That is what's left of them."

"You sure are a charmer," said Frost as they clinked glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were looking desperate for the team. Cole was out of ammunition and both Casey and Sarah were low. Everything in the alley was being blown apart by the rain of bullets. Sarah looked over at John and he looked back at her then they exchanged nods.

"I don't like long goodbyes," he said but no one could hear him over the noise but as they were about to jump out from cover for their last moment of glory a scooter came shooting through the line of Stavros' men as the rider leaped from the saddle. Chuck made a 360 in mid-air drawing and firing as he was in the spin coming down with pistols in hand darting men still stunned from his entrance.

"Crap what was that," yelled Stavros spilling his champagne on himself. "I know him that's Chuck, he was my ex's boyfriend for a while. She must've told him where I was how else could he find me."

Chuck cut through the armed men like a hot knife cuts through butter taking them down before they could react. Some tried to shoot him but ended up shooting their partners. While others had fired so much that they were out and didn't have time to reload. One guy held up his AK 47 to block a side kick but Chuck broke the stock and sent the man flying against the wall. He hit the wall with a thud then moaned as he slid to the ground. Chuck was a one man army and made short work of Stavros' thugs.

"Consider this me saving your bacon again," said Frost as she got out of the car and then walked over to the alley.

"Chuck, behind you," yelled Sarah as she saw an armed woman standing in the dark. Sarah tried to fire but she was out. Chuck turned and saw his mother. She looked at him and he looked at her and they both knew what had to be done.

"Agent Carmichael, I can't have you interfering in my affairs so you need to leave or else."

"Then I guess we're going to have to go with the 'or else'."

"This was your making," she said as she raised her gun and shoot Chuck in the chest. The sound of the blast reverberated off the walls as he felt the impact then things seemed to run in slow motion. He felt his feet come out from under him and then the ground seemed to rise up to grab him as he fell hard. Mary turned and walked away. Chuck fought to stay conscious reaching for Sarah's Colt from his ankle and returned fire shooting into Stavros' car until he emptied the clip then dropped back to the ground tired and exhausted.

"Stavros," said Mary as she climbed into the driver's seat and drove off, "do you agree to my stipulations or do you want me to take you back so we can see how your wonderful trap plays out?"

"No, no just drive. Anything you want but I want you to do something for me I want Lou dead. She sent that Chuck guy here and she's going to learn that I'm not the man to toy with. She thinks she's got a temper well wait until she sees mine."

"If that's what you want I'll put a team together but it may take a few days."

"Do it and everything is yours."

"You should call down to the pier and get your yacht ready to push off. They won't take long to regroup."

"You're right," he said as he took out his phone.

Mary waited until Stavros was on his phone arranging for his yacht to take them back to his island then she text messaged Carina to check on Chuck. She was in and part of the credit was due to her son. Stavros couldn't see from the back but Mary was glowing with pride for her son, Charles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was out for only a few seconds but when he came to he found everyone standing over him. He looked down at his chest and at some time someone had ripped open his jacket exposing his vest. He coughed and tried to push everyone away giving a thumbs up sign trying to tell them he was okay. Then he rolled over and got up on his knees before standing up.

"Sweetie, stay down your hurt," said Sarah but he pushed her away.

"No time, police will be here soon we need to run. You promised, you promised," he said finally being able to speak.

"I know and I'm sorry. Let me help you up," she begged but again he pushed her away.

"No I can get up on my own. Casey you okay," he said still trying to catch his wind. Words felt thick in his mouth.

"Yeah Chuck but I'm not the one who took a 9mm slug in the chest. Sarah's right you need to stay down."

"No, we've got to go," Chuck insisted as he finally got to his feet up right.

"Mate I'm sorry-" Chuck didn't let him finish his apology he just punched Cole in the face and sent him to the ground.

"The next time mate you want to risk someone's life make sure it's not my wife." Everyone was shocked Casey didn't believe Chuck had it in him and Sarah had never see Chuck that angry before.

"You had it coming mate," said Casey as he helped Cole up with a grin across his face.

"Okay everyone let's split up and meet up back at the hotel. Casey, you see that Sarah gets back."

"I want to come with you."

"No, I need some time to walk. I'll meet you all back at the hotel. Please, just go. I'll be okay. It'll be okay." Chuck waved them off then slowly walked away rubbing his chest.

"Excuse me but wasn't that Chuck's mother who shot him?" asked Cole.

"Yes," said Sarah. "Casey I don't care what he said I'm going after him."

"I'd let him walk, if I were you," said Cole rubbing his jaw.

"But you're not me," she said as she disappeared after him.

"Looks like I mucked things up," said Cole.

"I'd say that's a fair appraisal. We need to get back and pack if they know you then they know about the hotel."

Chuck walked aimlessly through the tourist crowd staggering like a drunk until he came to one of the many sidewalk cafés. His chest was throbbing and he felt weak in the knees he had to sit down. No sooner did he sit down than a waitress showed up to take his order.

"What kind of Scotch have you got?" he asked but her English wasn't very good so he flash and the Cyrillic alphabet danced in a circle around his head and as the waitress was going to get her colleague he called to her again this time in modern Greek. The woman was impressed and gave him an extra shot on the house.

"See Chuck there is at least one thing the intersect is good for," said Carina as she sat next to him and passed an ice pack. "Is this chair taken?"

"Yeah free booze, I don't think my father had that in mind when he invented it. Thanks," as he put the icepack on his chest. "Pull up a chair, what'll you have?"

"I'll take the same." Chuck waved for the waitress to come over and he got Carina a scotch too.

"I like what you've done with your hair but I'm not sure about the eyes. I assume that this was all my mother's doing."

"It'll do for now I'm not really the blonde type. Some of it but the trap in the alley was Stavros. He was trying to prove to her that he had stones but you ended that and from what I know actually solidify her place in his organization. You need to get your people out of the hotel and ditch the van. Mary's go a new one down at a warehouse by the piers and she's got a safe house outside of town." Carina slipped Chuck photos of the van, warehouse and safe house. Chuck looked at them and flashed.

"Okay, I know where they're," he said as he held them over the candle on the table until they caught fire then he let them burn in the ashtray.

"She said you would but I didn't believe her. It works like that you just look at them and know?"

"Something like that," he said as he took a sip of his scotch. "Is there anything else?"

"She wants to meet with you tomorrow morning. She'll send you a pic when she can; right now she's seeing Stavros off to his island."

"So what are you calling yourself these days," Chuck asked as he played with his drink.

"Eve M. Penny, Ms. Frost's personal assistance. I'm getting cards printed. You know Sarah is sitting two tables down watching us."

"I know but right now I don't know what to do."

"Whatever you do it'll be the right thing."

"How do you know?"

"The same way I knew Sarah loved you before she did," Carina said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What's that for?"

"For punching Cole," she said as she downed her drink. "Maybe you knocked some sense into him."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Carina left and Chuck looked for Sarah but found she had gone. Part of him wanted to run after her and find her. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her but the other half was just too sore to move. However, the longer he sat there the angrier he got with himself until he willed himself off the barstool. He loved her too much to stay mad so holding the ice pack over his heart he walked back to the hotel like Boris Karloff in _the Mummy_. He realized what he looked like and tried to laugh but it hurt too much. When Chuck entered the hotel room everyone went silent.

"Okay, what happened, happened," Chuck said. "Good Casey you've got everything packed up because we're out of here, this hotel has been compromised."

"I think we've figured that out Nancy Drew," said Casey as he looked at Cole. Chuck ignored Casey's Carina imitation and continued.

"Take only what you can carry and leave the rest, we'll pay for the room to keep it open. We're going to have to ditch the van but I've got another one down at the pier waiting for us. There's also a safe house lined up outside of town."

"Chuck, where are you getting all this from? That blonde I saw you with at the bar."

"Yes, Love her name is Eve and she's my mother's personal assistant. I saw you there but you left before I could talk to you."

"You looked busy," said Sarah but Chuck choose not to take the bait. He wanted to explain but this wasn't the time.

"I have another bit of news and this is for everyone. I'm taking over this mission as of now. Any questions and you can get on the plane and head home. Cole, that goes for you too. Take it up with MI6 but my Director will be on the phone with your people faster that you can say what."

"But Carina? We still have to find her that was our mission."

"Was it Cole? Carina's fine I talked with her."

"You what!" said Casey.

"When, how, why didn't she come to us?"

"Cole she saw me punch you and told me that she hoped I knocked some sense into you. Right now she's gone dark and is working with my mother but there is more here to Stavros then meets the eye. From here on out we have to be careful what we do. Already we risked Carina besides the mess that happened in the alley so can we get a move on and get out of here? Casey go with Cole and get rid of the van. Sarah come with me and we'll get the new one. We'll meet in the square in an hour."

Everyone took what they could before setting off and separated as Chuck instructed each going in opposite directions making sure they weren't followed. After Cole and Casey disappeared Sarah and Chuck were alone walking down the cobblestone. Chuck walked close to Sarah and moved his load around so he could take her hand. It felt like nice in his like a glove tailor-made, her hand fit in his. Whatever anger he felt melted away with that touch.

"Sweetie, I need to apologize but I swear I didn't know we were heading for that club," said Sarah watery eyed.

"Love, I might have been mad before but I can't stay angry with you and I feel ashamed if I lost my temper. I had no right"

"No you did and I'm sorry."

"Love, as long as we're airing things out I need to tell you I know you saw that woman kiss me in the bar."

"But she kissed you, you didn't kiss her."

"Does that make it better?"

"Not really but I can live with it. I don't have to be the only person who can see the man I love in you and besides if I catch her kissing you again she's dead."

"Now that's the reaction I expected. Love, I have other news but I'll tell you when we get to the safe house and we get comms up."

"You know how I feel about surprises and waiting."

"I know but it's best if I wait just take my word on it. We're here," said Chuck. They got to the warehouse and inside they found a black panel van.

"What's that smell? I think their Airwick died," said Chuck as he loaded both their packs in the back.

"I don't know but it's got a full tank of gas and the keys are in the ignition so we won't have to hot wire it. But I think we can lower the windows a little," said Sarah as she started it.

They drove back to the rendezvous point where they picked Casey and Cole up. Then Chuck gave Sarah directions on how to get out of town and to the safe house as Casey and Cole watched from the back to make sure they weren't followed. In less than an hour they were parked at the safe house. Chuck walked up to the back door and placed his hand on what looked like a glass pane that illuminated then a light passed over his face.

"Voice recognition requested," said a voice sounding like a ghost from somewhere inside the house.

"Agent Charles Carmichael," said Chuck and the door opened up. "Listen guys there are two bedrooms. Sarah and I have the one with the double bed if there are no objections and if there are too bad."

"Don't get cocky, Chuck," said Casey.

"Sorry but unless you and Cole want to share a bed-"

"Just shut up and lead the way," said Casey.

Chuck took them through the house as if he knew the place like the back of his hand. Even Chuck didn't understand why it had been put in the intersect in such detail. Chuck got busy setting up the comm gear while Casey checked out supplies and ammunition.

"Sarah can you help me with the armory," said Casey. "I need to put our stuff away and see what Mary's left us."

"Sweetie, do you mind if I leave you alone?"

"No I've got everything hooked up now I'm going to have to do some magic so go if you want."

Sarah and John disappeared into the cellar leaving Chuck in the living room he transformed into a Comm station. Cole decided to stand outside to get some fresh air and think.

"Wow," said Casey when he turned on the light and saw all the weapons and ammunition that Mary had left for them. "I'm in love I don't know why I brought anything. I could outfit a full platoon with everything she's left her."

"John I don't think it's guns you wanted to talk to me about or am I wrong why you wanted me to come with you?"

"No, you're right. Listen I've been doing some thinking and as far as I'm concerned Chuck doesn't need to hear about your drink with Cole."

"Casey nothing was going on and because nothing was going on I need to tell Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole walked back inside and went straight in the Comm station slash living room where Chuck was. He had just finished connecting and was waiting for the signals to sync.

"Chuck, can we talk," asked Cole.

"Sure, I've got a few minutes before everything comes on line. What do you want to talk about? I'd like to say I'm sorry for punching you but the truth is I'm not so there's no reason to lie."

"No, I understand and I had it coming. But you have to know and I want to tell you that well I had a drink with Sarah at a bar before and well I guess some people could've misunderstood it as a come on."

"Well, was it? Cole I know you've got feelings for Sarah but I also know you've got feelings for Carina. I can understand in a situation like this your focus for a better word is a little off."

"And you're not angry with me?"

"I didn't say I was happy but if you want I can punch you again. I believe you need to think about what you feel for Carina and not transpose those sentiments onto other people like my wife. Cole I trust Sarah absolutely and don't think because I sent Casey to keep an eye on her means a lack of faith. There just are other things in play that you don't know about and frankly are none of your business. If you can live with this fine and if not well, frankly too bad."

"Is there anything I can do? I want to pull my weight and try to make amends."

"I could use a cup of coffee."

"I think I saw some instant in the kitchen."

"I guess it's better than nothing."

"I'll make you a cup," said Sarah who with Casey had been listening in on their conversation.

"Chuck I'm in love with your mother. You should see the arsenal she left for us."

"I'm glad you're happy but Casey there's no way I'm going to call you papi," said Chuck as everyone laughed. "Love," said Chuck as he got up and followed Sarah into the kitchen, "I can make my own I don't want you to think you have to because I'm mad or anything. I'm not. Listen I understand things happened I'm just happy you're alright and you didn't get hurt. I love you."

"I know you do and I love you too but I-"

"Enough of I'm sorry I told you don't worry about it," he said as he pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Good, we've made up now can we get back to normal around here," said Casey.

Sarah took two cups from the cupboard and sat them on the counter next to the stove. She then poured water into a pan and brought it to boil. As she was boiling the water to make their coffee she noticed a garbage pail next to the sink. Glancing down she noticed a box of blond hair color as she picked it up she flashed.

"You flashed, didn't you?" Chuck said as he stood next to her watching her with the box in her hand.

"Yes, and I'm going to kill her."

"Please don't that would make this mission rather useless, wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe, but I'd feel better," Sarah said as they both laughed.

"Oh, don't that hurts," he said as he cringed in pain.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Only when I laugh."

"My poor baby," She said as she put her arms around him and kissed.

"Wait I need to tell you that I spoke to Morgan earlier," Chuck said looking at his watch. "Well technically it was yesterday, but Emma and Alex took Sam to see a doctor because she had a fever. Don't worry it was nothing just a sore throat. She's better already but they have her sleeping at home so she wouldn't keep Molly up and are taking turns watching her."

"Why didn't Alex contact me? That was the deal. I wouldn't have gone out. Chuck I'm such a horrible mother. What's the matter with me? There has to be something wrong with me."

"Love, you're spiraling. There's nothing you could've done and she would've gotten the sore throat even if you'd been there."

"I can't help it. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just love her. I can connect you back home but it's early a.m. back there so I'd wait if I were you especially if they didn't get much sleep." But Chuck saw the tears in her eyes welling up. "Let's do this. We can look in and if someone is up call them, would that be okay?" Sarah nodded her head. Chuck couldn't help but be moved by her child-like reaction.

He turned on the camera in Sam's nursery and they saw Emma rocking Sam trying to get her to go back to sleep but having little success. Sarah gave an imploring look to Chuck.

"Okay, I'll open up an audio link too."

"Mom, mom, can you hear me?"

"Sarah, Sarah dear," said Emma. Chuck had warned her before they left that they would try an interactive connection but she really didn't know what that meant but she guessed she did now. "Sweetie, it's late here. Are you alright?"

"How's Sam? Morgan said she was sick."

"He was supposed to keep his mouth shut but she's okay just a little baby thing, nothing to worry about."

"Mom you're on camera and I can see you. She won't sleep?"

"Just a little grumpy is all. Do you want to help put her to sleep?"

"How can I, I'm all the way here? Mom am I bad mother?" Chuck put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're not. Can you sing with me? You remember the lullaby don't you?" So they sang together.

_Slumber my darling / Mother is here / Guarding your dreams / From all terror and fear  
Sunlight has past / And the twilight has gone / Slumber my darling /and the night's coming on._

_Fill the dark void / With your dreaming delight / Slumber your mother /Will guard you tonight_

_Your pillow shall sacred be / From all outward alarm / For you are the world to me / In your innocent charms_

Sam feel asleep in Emma's arms so she put her in her bed. After tucking her in Emma turned on the baby monitor then stepped out. Chuck switched the view into the living room.

"Sarah, darling you are a loving mother and get that other thought out of your head. Sweetie, I wish I were there to hold you but your husband will have to do that for me." Emma did her best to reassure Sarah and they talked for a while until Chuck had to tell them that the line was about to drop.

"Mom I've got to go but I love you all. Give Sam and Molly a kiss and hug from me." Then she was gone. Sarah sat and watched the static on the screen trying to image being back in their living room with her mother and daughter. Chuck put his arms on her shoulders then bent over and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear then kissed her again.

"I love you too," she said.

"Dinner's on the table," announced Cole. "I prepared my best dish, actually my only dish, bangers and beans. Carina used to compliment me on this all the time."

"But she couldn't cook," said Sarah.

"Cooking wasn't high on our list of things to do together."

As they were eating Chuck's phone rang and when he checked he had received a jpeg file.

"Excuse me," he said as he got up and went back into the living room to open it. There were a series of spherical shaped whitewashed windmills with pointed wooden roofs. He was steadying himself when Sarah walked in to check on him.

"What is it? Did you just flash?"

"Yes, my mom sent me this picture. I'm to meet her there tomorrow morning at nine."

"It's just a series of windmills."

"To anyone else but my mother is telling me to meet her in Chora tomorrow at nine. I can tell by the shadows. Morgan and I did a school project together were we built a sundial."

"But how do you know she wants to meet?"

"I didn't tell you, did I? I'm sorry but Carina told me at the bar that my Mom wants to meet me tomorrow just the time and place she didn't know so she sent me this."

"Certainly your family is something."

"Yeah I know. Most kids play ball with their dads or learn to cook from their moms but not mine, no way that'd be to mundane. No, my father threw a knife at my head and my Mom not only shot me once but twice in the heart. You might wonder why Santa Claus never came to my house he was too scared. I guess they don't make body armor for reindeer."

"Sweetie you're spiraling."

Chuck informed the rest of the team about his meeting the following day. Neither Casey nor Cole liked the fact that he was going to meet her by himself.

"Sarah," said Casey as Chuck was washing the dishes. He waved for her to come into the living room with Cole and himself. "You know he shouldn't be going to that met without back up."

"I know but he's got his mind made up."

"So unmake it," said Cole.

"It's for the kid's own best interest, sexy situations," said Casey.

"And how many times did you fail Roan's course? I think it was called erotic atmosphere," said Sarah but she really didn't need any encouragement because she already had half and idea before. Walking back in, she put her arms around Chuck and kissed him on the neck.

"You know you could leave the rest for tomorrow when you get back from your meeting."

"Why? There are just a few more to do then I'll be done." She ran her hand inside his shirt then kissed him again on the neck.

"I have something in our room I could rub on your chest to make it feel better."

"It feels better right now," he said as he turned and kissed her looking in her eyes.

"Is it still better?"

"I don't feel a thing, hey wait a minute! I know what're doing, Roan, erotic atmosphere, sexy situations, what are you thinking? No, no I know what you want you want to come along, don't you? Casey and Cole put you up to this, didn't they?"

"We're only looking out for your best interest," she said as she bit his lip then kissed him.

"You know I could use a little more persuading," he said as he kissed her back.

"Do you mean like this," she said as she kissed then led him upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door.

The next morning Chuck was up early making coffee for Sarah and brought it to bed then he went back down to the Comm center to reactivate the facial recognition software for Stavros.

"Casey, you and Cole can monitor this while we're gone and if Stavros pings call and let me know I don't want any unexpected guests showing up."

"Roger that and if you get a chance bring back a couple gyros. I don't think I handle too much more of Cole's fine dining."

"I heard that," said Cole, "pearls before swine."

"The same consistency as your beans I think I broke a molar."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Chuck drove back through town to Chora along a series of long and winding roads. They decided to park in the harbour then they took one of the narrow roads up to the meeting point. As they climbed the streets they walked pass some small shops, Bougainville trees with purple blooms, small cafés and churches until they reached the summit of the small hill. On top of the hill situated in a row where a series of round windmills and when they got there Chuck saw his mother standing by one looking out at the sea.

"Chuck, Sarah," she said turning to greeted them as they approached. "Shall we go inside and talk. Sarah can you be a love and stand guard outside?" She was about to protest when Chuck took her hands and kissed her.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," he said before he followed his mother inside. Sarah didn't like it because she couldn't hear a thing but that was how Mary wanted it she thought.

"Chuck, you shouldn't be here, neither of you should be here," she said. "It's dangerous. You should be home with your daughter."

"I could say the same thing; you should be with your granddaughter that you haven't seen yet. But we both know neither of us had a choice. Since when did you start working directly for the Director?"

"Chuck there are things I can't tell you but you've got to get your people out of here. Stavros will come looking for you and he has spies everywhere on this island. It's not safe."

"You can't tell me that your hunting for nuclear warheads that Stavros stole from the Black Sea Navy."

"It's not that easy. He has three warheads on three different ships around the world. He's the only one who knows on what ships they're on and where they're at. Stavros has a dead man switch attached to himself if anything happens to him they detonate. He's using them as blackmail to get world leaders to let him operate with impunity."

"I assume it's a passive system because it were active you'd be able to follow the signal."

"Yes, so you need to go."

"I don't understand how he got them. He has to have someone on the inside in Sevastopol, where in the Mykolaiv shipyard?" Chuck's mind was racing as the intersect kicked in.

"Yes a Vladmir Mikhail, I don't know the way the man did it but he's the one that got them for Stavros. I shouldn't tell you anymore about this. You need to go Stavros has put a kill order out on Lou. I'm to take a team to L.A. and eliminate her. I can give you a week tops but you need to take her underground and hid her. I'll arrange for something so that Stavros will think she's dead, but the main thing is she has to say gone or my cover will be blown and then she and I will both be dead."

"Like Carina?"

"You know you're a smart boy," she said as she caressed his face. "You almost blew my cover when you sent that report back to the DEA. The Director had to step in and squelch it himself. I think he was impressed."

"I was less impressed. Mom there's no way I'm going to leave you here by yourself. Let us help you. You don't have to keep doing things on your own."

"Chuck, I can't risk your lives and this is my mission. The Director came to me because of my experience with Alexi and he was right I'm the best person for this mission. But this is a one woman job so I'm sending Carina back with you."

"You don't have to do this, please listen for once. I can help, the intersect can help."

"As much as I'd like to, the intersect doesn't stop bullets. Sweetie, your father and I made some mistakes. I don't want you to pay for them so take your wife and go home to Sam."

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too and I want you to know I'm proud of you. If your father were here he'd be proud too so listen to your mother and go home before it's too late."

"I can't make you change your mind then?"

"No, and take this," she said as she passed Chuck her phone. "This is where I've store all of Sam's pictures you've sent me. I can't risk Stavros finding out about her or you."

"I'll hold on to this for you and add more. But none of them match the real thing she can't wait to meet you."

"And I can't wait to meet her and I promise as soon as this is done I'll be there," she said as Chuck hugged her. There was a strange mix of emotions she hadn't felt for thirty years. "Okay, go before we all start crying. Chuck I won't be able to call you again for a while. I'll send you a jpeg like before to let you know about Lou so you can be prepared," she said as she started to go.

"Please Mom, don't go."

"I have to," she said with her back to him and left. She dried her eyes outside.

"Mary is everything alright," asked Sarah standing next to the door.

"No, no it's not but it's as it's supposed to be. Keep him safe for me, please."

"I'll try," Sarah said as Mary kissed her then turned the collar up on her coat and left. Sarah went inside to find Chuck wiping his eyes.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes, I watched her walk away. What did she want? Are you alright?"

"I'm sending you all home."

"And what about you?"

"I'm a Bartowski."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary took Stavros' boat back to the island. She stood there on deck with her sunglasses on looking back as the port grew smaller and smaller wondering about her son. This was hard and each time she left she felt she lost a part of herself. One of these days she wondered if there wouldn't be anything left of her. Arriving at the island she made her way to the manor house and found Stavros in the garden having a late breakfast.

"Where'd you go so early?"

"I went to talk to Cole," she said as she sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Would you like some more?"

"Please, but why? What did he have to say?"

"I gave him an ultimatum to get off your island with in twenty four hours."

"Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Killing him would just bring other MI6 agents and the CIA down on us. I made my point in the alley by killing Carmichael."

"You mean Chuck?"

"Yes, and I told him that before anyone else gets hurt, it would be in their best interest to leave on their plane."

"And what did he say?"

"Have your men keep an eye on the airport, they'll be gone soon. Do you still want that other person dealt with, Lou was it?"

"Yes, Lou Palone in Burbank she owns an Italian Gourmet Deli shop in the Mall. I want you to do this for me up close and personal. I want her in the ground."

"If it's that personal why don't you do it yourself?"

"No, I can't leave just yet. How long before you can be ready?"

"I'd like a week to get everything ready and in place. I don't want to cowboy it especially if she's got CIA contacts. This needs to be done professionally and I am a professional."

"Yes you are and welcome aboard," he said as he toasted her with his coffee cup.

"Afterwards can you show me around your island so I can get the lay of the land? Already I can tell you that you need more cameras with IR scan capability."

"I'm a little busy but I'll have your second take you around. I'm sure the two of your will hit it off."

"Good is he a new hire?"

"No he's one of the guys who survived the gunfire the other night. He was lucky because that girl left him in the van."

"Good, let me finish my coffee then we can call him." Mary was thinking back to that night. She was sure she'd looked in the van but didn't see anyone, but if he wasn't there, where was he and most important did he see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah argued all the way back to the van. They argued pass the churches, they argued pass the small cafés, they argued pass the small shops and they even argued under purple blooms of the Bougainville trees. They were still arguing when they got to the harbour and to the van.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself. That's final," said Sarah.

"But you have to I'll be alright. It's no different than you going out with Cole."

"But I was with Cole you've got no one."

"Love, you need to go back and you know why. I'm counting on you."

"Oh no don't do that, you're trying to make me feel guilty. Sam's your daughter too and you should be going back home with me."

"But Mary's my mother."

"She's the one that said she didn't need help."

"She said the same before with Volkoff and how long did that last?"

"I don't want to argue your mother with you, but please at least let me stay with you."

"Trouble in Paradise," said Carina as she suddenly open the sliding side door of the van. Sarah's reaction was to punch her in the face. "Ouch, Sarah," said Carina as she held her nose.

"You know what that was for," said Sarah. "I'm glad to see you."

"I don't know if I can say the same. Come on and get in we need to get back to the safe house before someone sees us."

"Crap," said Chuck, "we forgot Casey's gyros."

"Don't worry I did some shopping," said Carina pointing at some bags in the back of the van. "When we left the house I saw the only thing there was the stuff Cole uses to make his bangers and beans. God awful I know but he tries."

"I was sorry before that Sarah punched you in the face but now. I still haven't digested them." They all laughed as Sarah started the van and left. Sarah noticed Chuck was still rubbing his chest.

"Does it still hurt?"

"What? Oh," he hadn't noticed what he was doing. "Just a little. Actually I was thinking, Carina do you still want to finish your mission?"

"Of course this would be a mark against me. Why have you got something in mine?"

"Sarah, Love, I still need for you to go home with the rest of the team but Carina and I are going to be doing something else."

"I don't have to like this."

"No, you don't but you're the one who said I needed back up."

"Don't worry," said Carina, "I have no desire to be punched in the face again. So Chuck, what'd you have in mind?"

"First, we're going to have to make a trip to Russia, Lubyanka square to be exact."

"But that's where the headquarters of the KGB, I mean FSB is?"

"I know."

"Chuck, Sweetie, that'd be like them coming to visit us in Langley," said Sarah notably concerned.

"I know that too but it can be done. I'm afraid Carina you're going to have to change your hair color again to black but you can keep the eyes."

Sarah drove the van back out of town and down the same dusty trail they had taken before but now there were shepherds with their flocks out grazing. Chuck looked out the window and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation he would've liked to stop to have a picnic with Sarah and maybe do other things in the grass.

"What are you thinking," said Sarah noticing the quimmsical look on his face.

"Nothing I was just looking at the countryside and thinking," he said.

"Thinking about what?" She wouldn't let it alone.

"I'll tell you when we're by ourselves."

"He was thinking about you two rolling in the hay."

"Thank you for that painting that picture in braille Carina," said Sarah. "We're here." Then she leaned over to Chuck and whispered, "maybe when this is all done we can put your other plan into action."

They pulled up around back of the farmhouse then got out. Cole was standing guard keeping a watch out for any intruders. He waved to Chuck and Sarah as they pulled up and was walking to the van when the side opened up and a blonde headed Carina stepped out.

"What the?"

"That's all you've got to say" she said.

"No, it's just the hair and well I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said.

"And," said Chuck. They obviously wanted to kiss but neither wanted to be the first the make a move so they stood there living an awkward moment.

"And what?"

"Christ, we were labelled crap communicators. One of you needs to read Dr. Hornblower's book. Dr. Fred can explain it all to you in a 101 conversations."

"Sweetie, take this and follow me," Sarah said as she handed him the bag of groceries and took him by the hand then lead him inside.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey standing in the doorway as he watch Cole and Carina kiss.

"Seems like they've opened a new channel of communication," said Chuck.

"You two get in here and let's start packing up."

"What? We just got here? What's going on?" Chuck explained what he found out from his mother and some of his own plan.

"Just because she told us to leave doesn't mean we have to and I don't run from anyone or anything."

"Casey, don't think of it as running away but a strategic retreat."

"Sarah, are you okay with his trip to Moscow? Chuck really do you have to go to Lubyanka Square? You know they can arrest you and that's the good case scenario the bad they shoot you on sight."

"I don't like it either," said Sarah, "but he's got a plan. You do have a plan?"

"Of course I do and I think it's a good one. Besides I won't be going in without back up, Carina will be waiting for me outside in a car."

"So if things go sideways you're going to fight your way out of FSB headquarters? You won't even have your dart gun. Intersect or not the whole thing sounds crazy."

"Cole, don't worry."

"Have you thought about what Beckman is going to say? I don't think she'll take it too kindly that one of her spies takes a jaunt inside FSB headquarters. Some will accuse you of being a traitor."

"But we all know better, so for this to work we need to get back to the airport and get out of here."

They loaded up the van and locked down the safe house for future use then drove straight to the airport. There they found that Mary had already booked a flight plan for them so they were up in a matter of minutes. Once in the air they began to relax.

"I'm going to take Carina in the back and debrief," said Cole as he led her to the aft section.

"That's what you're calling it now," said Casey. Chuck sat in between them watching Casey and Sarah fly the plane.

"Sweetie, putting all joking aside, what are you going to do about Beckman? You know she's not going to go along."

"Well I've thought about that and you're right I'm worried she might throw up road blocks so I sent her a message before we took off and told her the mission was a scrub and that we had to maintain radio silence until we're back in Burbank. I didn't lie, well not much, and in the long run it's for her best interest."

"What plausible deniability?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stavros had just finished his breakfast and a servant was cleaning away the table when another man came out carrying a mobile phone. Stavros gestures for him to hand it to Frost and then to wait.

"Frost, may I help you? … Good, and did they all get on board. … Did you see the plane take off … And what time was that," she asked as she looked at her watch. Stavros saw her calculating in her head. "Good work I'll see to it that you're rewarded," Mary said as she hung up.

"I take it you've got good news for me."

"Excellent news, Cole's team has just left and won't be coming back. Now that's how you handle these people."

"I guess my reputation must've put some fear into him that made him turn tail and run. Oh this is your assistant Demetri. Demetri, show your new boss around. After you get yourself settled in I want you to brief me on how we're going to deal with my problem in L.A.," said Stavros as he got up."

"You still want it up close? No sniper or car bomb?"

"No I want her to know in her last minutes that it was me who punched her ticket to hell and let her know that I paid her her fare," he said as turned and went back inside the manor.

"So you're Demetri the man who survived the massacre. Tell me how did you do it? Think of it as a professional courtesy."

"I don't know I didn't do anything special."

"You did something I mean it had to be scary to watch all your friends get mowed down like that and you walk away that is unless you were in on it."

"No ma'am, no I wasn't in on it. Okay the truth," he said looking around. "I drank too much before we left and the road there was really bumpy so when we arrived I had to, well you know, find a tree and when I got back everyone was dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flying westward over the Aegean Chuck got out his phone and dialled Carmichael Industries European Branch, Paris office.

"Hello Hannah, this is Chuck," at the mention of Hannah's name Sarah's ears perked up. "I know it's been a while and I should've called before now. But you're doing such a good job of running the place that there was no need. … What can you do for me? I need a few items to be waiting for me in Rome at the Ciampino airport. … That's right there are two airports that serve Rome but I need two Learjets gassed up and ready to go. Plus I'll also send you a text with a detailed list of other items I'm going to need on one of the jets. … No I won't need pilots I've got that taken care of already." Chuck noticed Sarah trying to listen in. "Oh and Sarah sends her love. Yes, Sam is fine. Thanks for asking. … I promise we'll try to come soon I don't know when but we'll do our best. What can I say, you're the best. Sure we can talk about a raise. I've got to go, bye," said Chuck as he hung up.

"I assume she wants us to visit?"

"Yeah, we really do need to go we haven't been since we found out you were pregnant. If nothing else just so we can show our faces."

"Or we could have Hannah come to Burbank, it would be cheaper than us both going and I'm not letting you go to Paris alone."

"I know and I wouldn't want to go without you. I'd like to take you back to our hotel and see the Eiffel tower again."

"So would I."

"Then after this is over it's a date and maybe we can catch a train for Zurich," he said as he stood up next to her and kissed her.

"Yuck, I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he turned on the fasten seat belt sign.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Casey brought the PBY into Ciampino, G. B. Pastine International Airport a joint civilian, commercial and military airport in Rome. On his approach he flew over an area known as the Castelli Romani a short distance south-east of Rome locate at the feet of the Alban Hills where the Popes have a summer residence at Castel Gandolfo on the Lake Albano. From the air the countryside was beautiful almost like the scene from the balcony in France. Chuck heaved a sigh as he looked out.

"It kind of reminds me of the view from the balcony in Loire," he said. "Maybe someday we can come back?"

"I'd like that too," said Sarah, "but as long as it's with you."

"My feelings exactly," said Chuck as he lifted her headset and kissed her.

"Bartowski, Chuck take a seat," said Casey. "Sarah see if you can get the control tower up and let's try to sit this bird down today."

They got permission and within a few hours were taxiing into a hanger then transferring over to their jets

"I don't know when I'll be able to call you but as soon as I can, I will," said Chuck.

"You'll be in Moscow before I get back to L.A. anyway and probably before I refuel. How am I supposed to know everything is going okay in Lubyanka?"

"I don't know it's not like I can use their phone but I'll find a way to let you know." Chuck looked over at Cole who was having his own farewell drama.

"Cole, I'm counting on you and Casey to keep Sarah safe. Casey that's especially true for you. My mother isn't going to be happy when she finds out I'm not with you so if you have to shoot her."

"Sure no problem," said Casey as he patted his Sig.

"I mean with a dart gun."

"Now where's the fun in that."

The team split up as Casey, Cole and Sarah headed west with the sun at their back while Chuck and Carina headed east with it in their face. Once in the air Chuck and Carina took turns piloting.

"Carina there are clothes in the back for you along with hair dye. You can use the head to color your hair and close the curtain as you change."

"I could leave the curtain open if you want?"

"I don't want just get it done before I change my mind and drop you off somewhere. We do have parachutes onboard."

"Just joking. You know I was just kidding."

"What's up with you and Cole anyway?"

"What do you mean what's up? Is there something wrong I don't know about," she asked as she looked over the instructions on how to use the hair color.

"I don't know it just seems you two should be more how should I say intimate or is that all a joke too?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said as she began running water and washing her hair.

"Well seems to me you joke a lot about sex with Morgan, Casey and me, just about every male but not with Cole."

"I hadn't noticed, are you sure? It's not intentional," she said as she put the applicator on and started to work it in. "Are you really sure," she said popping her head out of the lavatory.

"I could be wrong but it does seem so. Are you worried that he'd take your joking the wrong way?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't want him to misread anything," she said as she came out with just a towel wrapped around her head.

"Christ, how am I supposed to un-see that," said Chuck.

"Chuck, we're all adults up here."

"Would you do that to Cole? I mean flirt that is. I take from your silence you wouldn't. Have you ever thought that the reason you wouldn't is that you really care for him."

"Spies don't fall in love, love is for suckers."

"You know that cliché is getting old fast. You and I both know that's a bunch of crap. I love Sarah and I don't care what anyone else says. I think our love has made both of us better people and I think you feel the same for Cole but are too afraid to admit it."

"Are you going to harp on this the whole mission? We all can't be like you two you know. I don't want Cole to end up like you going all puppy dog faced on me every time he sees me."

"I might make it my sub-mission but Cole doesn't have to be like me. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Cole is Cole. I know that sounds dumb but he should just be himself. The same way you should be you. If you love Cole the way he is good but you should tell him."

"How do I look," asked Carina as she sat next to him in a two piece black dress suit with white blouse she left open at the top.

"Nice but look and see if Hannah sent a string of pearls that would be good. Then you'll need a hat or wear a pair of glasses."

"Why? I think I look good like this?"

"You do, too good, people will be looking into your face and we don't want that because someone may know you especially inside Lubyanka square in the adult word."

"What? I don't understand," said Carina as she took over the flight controls.

"It's a Russian joke. The KGB building was known as the 'adult world' because across the square it a famous toy story Detsky Mir 'Children's world'." They used to joke also that it was the tallest building in Moscow."

"Why?"

"Because from it's basement you can see Siberia."

"I'll never make fun of Cole's sense of humor again."

"By the way how's your Russian?" Chuck asked as he went in the back of the plane closing the curtain and prepared himself for his stage call.

"Okay I guess, why?"

"Then I think you should just nod your head and let me do all the talking. Hang on my arm and yank when you don't understand that will be our signal that I need to intercede for you. Unless you want to wait in the car?"

"You know Sarah would kill me if I let you go in by yourself."

"I'm just saying there's no reason for both of us to get shot," he said as she heard him changing. An hour later as they started to enter Russian air space Chuck was still changing.

"How long are you going to take?"

"I'm almost done. There how do I look?" he asked as he walked out and took the flight controls back over.

"Oh my God, Otets!"

"Privyet Doch', Hi daughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB) headquarter in Lubyanka square a late model taxi pulled up. A pretty young woman stepped out with raven hair but dressed way too serious for her age went around and helped her elderly father out. They walked into the Baroque building with its beautiful parquet floors and pale green walls. The young woman helped the man up to the receptionist.

"May I help you," said the young woman behind the desk.

"Yes," said the elderly man in a weak voice. "I'm here to see Mr. Anatoly Mikhailovich."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I'm afraid not but you can tell him a friend of ours asked me to see him a Charles Carmichael and that it is rather urgent that I see him right away."

"Can you tell me your names, please?"

"Yes, my name is Juri Sheshenko and this is my daughter Sasha."

"Wait here and let me call him I'll be right back." They looked around the lobby and in a short time the woman came back and handed them passes. "Please take the lift and go up to the third floor. It's the fourth office off on the right he's waiting for you."

They took the elevator up to the fourth floor and found Anatoly waiting for them in the hallway.

"Mr. Sheshenko, it's nice to meet you. I've been dying to contact Chuck for a long time and thank him," Anatoly said as he saw the elderly man inside. "I heard he and his wife had a baby. I've been wanting to send him something but with the way things are now I didn't know if I should."

There was a loud laughter coming from Anatoly's office that could be heard on the whole floor after he closed the door.

"You know you're both are crazy for coming here. If you'd called I would have met you at my dacha outside of Moscow. I ought to have you both arrested."

"But you won't old friend," said Chuck. "Can we speak in English it would be easier for my friend here?"

"Sure the offices aren't bugged like before. I assume you need my help if not you wouldn't be dressed up like this. But first I've got some very good scotch," he said as he poured three glasses for them.

"Scotch? This is Russian," said Carina.

"They've acquired a taste of capitalism," said Chuck as he took his glass and passed one to her.

"Yes, sit what can I do for you two now that otets and matushka are fighting?"

"It's what I can do for you. How'd you like to take back those three warheads you lost in the Black Sea?" Anatoly listened to Chuck's plan as he poured them all a second glass.

"I like it but you know your people aren't going to be too happy with you after this?"

"I know but they are rightfully yours and besides there's no new technology in them. All anyone really wants is that they be put under lock and key."

"Well if you pull this off let me talk with my people and I'll see if I can't help you out with a little payback that your people might like. So what do you need exactly?"

"First I need Captain Gorgey Ivanoff."

"I know him the old sea wolf of the seventh submarine division, first submarine flotilla in the Baltic fleet. But he's retired now in Saint Petersburg I think?"

"Yes, I need him back in service and the next thing you're probably not going to like. I need a Yasen class fast attack submarine. I think we call it an Alfa class."

"I suppose that's why you need Ivanoff?"

"Yes, we've worked before sort of and well I know I can trust him as well as I know I can trust you."

"Anything else?"

"Well a FSB jet, it will make travelling around in Russia easier and less likely that we end up on the wrong side of a firing squad. Lastly something I think you're going to like. But I'm going to need two of your men in Sevastopol that look like they just got out of prison to pull it off."

"What kind of prison, Baltiyskiy?"

"No I was thinking more about Vorkuta." Then Chuck went on to explain why he needed the men and what they were going to do.

"I like it. I think I'll be able to sell the whole operation on that bit of information. How long do I have to get all this together?"

"No more than two days."

"That could be a little hard but I think I can make it happen. Do you two have some place to stay while you're waiting?"

"No we just flew in."

"Then you'll stay at my dacha. Let me call my wife and kids. I know they want to thank the man who sent their father home a hero in person."

"Really Anatoly it was nothing, you don't have to bother."

"Nonsense I insist. I hope you like blini and caviar. We could also eat some bear steaks."

"Better than borsch," Chuck whispered to Carina.

"I'm game as long as the scotch holds out."

"Anatoly all that's good but I need to call my wife and let her know everything went well our daughter wasn't feeling well so you can image."

"Family is important especially in our line of work. It's the rock we found our house on and the anchor that holds us."

"I couldn't have said it better," said Chuck looking at Carina who rolled her eyes. Anatoly made some phone calls then gave a thumbs up to Chuck and Carina.

"Well while we are waiting for my driver do you have any pictures? I'd like to see your rebenok, baby. I'm sorry I don't get to use my English here very much."

"No, no it's very good," said Carina.

"Here, I've got some," he said.

"He means he's got a whole phone full," said Carina and two hours later they were still looking when Anatoly's driver arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as their jet touched at Bob Hope International Sarah was ready to get home to Sam. They had called Morgan who was waiting in the hanger with their ride and after loading their bags they were out on I-5 headed back home. On the way Sarah's phone rang it was Chuck. She listened as he spoke Russian and flashed as she answered.

"Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya / V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya," said Sarah as everyone looked at her. "I love you too." They talked about what had happened in Russia and he had assured her everything was okay. She was torn she wanted to be with him and she wanted to be at home with Sam. Finally as they pulled up she had to hang up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Guys, do you mind taking care of the bags while I go check on Sam."

"Go," they all almost said in unison Sarah didn't have to be told twice she made her way to Emma's and went straight inside. Alex had Sam in her arms while Emma was helping Molly do her homework.

"Hey guys," she said. She felt tongue tied not knowing what to say.

"Sarah dear, welcome back," said Emma even if it hadn't been that long ago that they had left. Alex walked over and handed Sam to her who just curled up in her arms. Sarah's tears were flowing but she didn't realize she was crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Sweetie I'm just happy to be back with you all." Then she noticed Molly walking to the door and looking out.

"Molly what are you looking for," asked Sarah as she dried her face.

"Where's Chuck? Didn't he come back with you? Or is he like dad and is coming back someday? When is someday? It must be a long time from now like tomorrow or next week?"

"Oh Sweetie no, Chuck is not at all like Jack. Mom can you help me," said Sarah. She didn't want to put down Sam but she realized this was an emergency. "Get your globe and bring it to me." Molly went and got her globe and sat it on the kitchen table then sat down next to Sarah. "Okay this is where we are right now. Do you see?"

"Yeah, right there," Molly said as she pointed at it with her little fingers.

"Okay this is where we were," said Sarah as she pointed at Mykonos. "I came back from there to be with you and Sam." She turned the globe back and pointed at L.A. "Chuck was there with me but he had to go here, to Moscow." She took her hand and traced a line up to Russia. "When he's done there he will have to go back down to here, Mykonos. Can you see?"

"Yes, but why?"

"He has work that needs to be done there. Then after he gets done in Mykonos he'll come back to us here," she said as she turned the globe. "You can see that's very far away?"

"Yes, but well, Chuck wants to come home?"

"Yes, of course he does and he will, it's just he has to finish work he's doing for his mother. Like the things you do for Emma. Do you understand?"

"Yeah but does Dad want to come home?" Sarah hugged Molly and kissed her. She wanted to tell her that she had had the same thoughts but how could she explain all this to a child.

"I'm sure he does just he has a lot of work to do," said Emma as she came over and they made a group hug.

"Okay, Alex give me Sam and find Morgan," just then he came in with Cole and Casey. "Morgan I need for you to go get Lou and bring her here. We're going to have to set up some sort of safe house for her. Cole I can offer you my couch if you want."

"No," said Casey, "that won't be necessary. He'll stay with me I think he'll be more comfortable in Morgan's old bed."

"Nice place to room at," said Morgan, "and I don't know if you've check out your sofa lately but it's starting to smell like baby powder and lotion."

"Thanks Casey one sore jaw is enough I can take a hint."

"Good Morgan I need to see Lou right away. Tell her it's urgent do whatever you have to do but get her here."

"Does that include tranqing her?"

"Alex please go with him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

Alex and Morgan left then Casey took Cole to his place to settle him in. Sarah went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and think. Emma came in with Sam to find Sarah standing in the middle of the floor staring at the coffee pot with an empty cup in her hand.

"You know that coffee won't jump from the pot into your cup," Emma said.

"What? Huh, oh sorry I guess I was just a little out of it. You know jet lag and all that."

"You're worried about something or someone, aren't you?"

"Am I that transparent? Yes, I know Chuck's got a plan but there are so many variables that well I don't know if he hasn't over done himself and especially because his mother is involved."

"Why? What has Mary done now?"

"I shouldn't be talking about her with you and some things I can't mention," said Sarah.

"Sarah darling, do you trust your husband?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then the only thing I think you can do is have faith." Molly came in at that moment with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here I made you a copy of this too."

"What is it," asked Sarah as she bent down for Molly to explain.

"My teacher asked us to draw our family and this is us. See you, Sam and me have yellow hair. This is mom and dad. You're next to Chuck with baby Sam and this is Morgan and Alex. Morgan is the one with all the hair. This is Uncle Casey."

"Uncle Casey? Molly Sweetie," said Sarah, "can you make me another copy so that when Casey comes back later on you can give it to him?"

Molly marched back into the living room all bright and happy as Sarah gave up the idea of a cup of coffee taking Sam back from Emma.

"And you asked me if you were a bad mother? I think you're doing better than I would be in your situation."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Carina were leaving FSB headquarters with Anatoly and his man when they looked across the square. Both Anatoly and Chuck had the same idea at the same time. Chuck looked over then looked back at Anatoly who smiled and looked at his watch then nodded his head. Both men looked like the cat who ate the canary.

"What are you two planning?" asked Carina. "Do I want to know?"

"Come doch' follow your otets," said Chuck as he patted her hand on his arm. Anatoly was laughing along with his driver.

"Don't worry about Stefan here, he's as you Americans say 'cool'.

"Juri," said Stefan, "you know you look like someone I once saw play Perchik in Fiddler on the Roof. I caught the play in New York once."

"So you were in New York, if you want I can sing?"

"No, please," said Anatoly, "I might be FSB but they'll still arrest us for being drunk."

They laughed and joked as they crossed the square to Detsky Mir. Anatoly sent Stefan to get his car and to have it ready outside.

"Are you ready to be amazed?" said Anatoly as they walked inside. Carina couldn't believe it she just stopped in the doorway.

"Wow, this is like something I saw on TV. I never knew anything like this really existed in real life. Anatoly this is like walking into Santa Claus' workshop." And she wasn't understating the point; the whole store seemed like one hug toy. There was even a life-size carousel in the center with horses and animals all covered with toys and stuffed animals

"Can I help you," asked a shop assistant.

"Yes, I'd like to buy two matushk for," then Chuck paused as he looked over at Carina. "You have to excuse me I'm old and well I don't get to see my lovely doch', daughter as often as I like. For her two children, for my vnuchk. They live so far away it's as if they lived in America."

"That won't do," said the shop assistant as she began chastising Carina for neglecting her father. "You know young lady, your otets, your father is an important part of your family too and it's not right that he doesn't get to see his vnuchk, grandchildren. They need him too so they know where they come from."

Carina looked back at Chuck and her face said 'what have you gotten me into'. Both Anatoly and Chuck were having difficulty in trying not to laugh but the shop assistant really let Carina or Chuck's doch' have it.

With both presents purchased and gift wrapped they set out to find Stefan.

"I'm sorry," said Anatoly to Carina, "but we Russians take family seriously. We're not like those American soap operas where everyone thinks only about themselves. Children are taught to respect their parents and their relatives. Our families are just that families."

"I know how you feel and I feel the same way," said Chuck thinking about his father and the sacrifices that he had made for Ellie and himself and what those sacrifices had cost him. Now it was his mother and he would not let her suffer like his father.

"I know you do," said Anatoly, "that's the reason I can call you Bratushka, my little brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex were standing outside Lou's. The sign on the wall read Lou's, Italian Gourmet Deli, founded 1980. It was late and they could tell Lou was getting ready to close as they walked inside.

"Hey, guys I was just closing but I can throw something together if you're hungry and there's grape soda in the fridge Morgan."

"Yes, thanks, I mean no, what I need to tell you is you have to come with us."

"Come? Why? Is something wrong?"

"We can't tell you but you need to come with us, Sarah needs to talk with you."

"Sarah? Does this have to do with Stavros? You know the jerk called me this morning and yelled at me. He said I sent some sort of kill squad after him."

"That's ridiculous," said Morgan and Alex agreed.

"I know the guy is a lunatic or something. Hey this doesn't have anything to do with that English guy, what was his name Cole. I really never understood who he works for. Did he piss off Stavros? Of course he did. He said he was going to take care of him for me and crap he didn't do anything stupid, did he?"

"Really Lou you just need to come with us and it will all be explained to you," said Alex worried that Lou was starting to spiral. Alex thought to herself what would Chuck do in a case like this.

"What am I going to do? I can't close down and move away. I've got a mortgage and bills to pay. I have Joey and Vince that work for me. They both have families to maintain."

"Okay Lou calm down, you need to find a happy place. Close your eyes and think happy thoughts. What do you do to relax?"

"Chuck and I had this conversation when he fixed my phone. I thought he was cutie."

"Probably more information than I need," said Morgan.

"What did you tell Chuck?" asked Alex then she whispered to Morgan, "be quiet, not helping."

"Well there was turkey on egg bread and Munster cheese. I called it the Chuck Bartowski. Chuck smiled because I named a sandwich after him. That was right before I told him I thought a lot about meats and cheeses and that I owned this shop."

"How do you feel now?" asked Alex seeing Lou relax.

"You know Chuck is a good kisser about the best I every meet," Lou said with a sigh.

"Definitely more information than I needed," said Morgan.

"Yes," agreed Alex, "and probably Lou one we should keep here with us."

"Definitely," said Morgan. Sarah would beat Mary to the punch if she found out as he started to run through the thousand two ways Sarah would kill her in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them drove out of the city and into the countryside. Carina and Chuck sat in the back while Anatoly and Stefan the driver were up front. Chuck and Carina looked out the windows as the grey of the city soon gave way to the green of the countryside with fir trees and pines. Luckily it was still a summer day because from the houses and vegetation Chuck could tell that the winters had to be harsh. Coming around a bend in the road Anatoly's dacha came in view. There was billowing smoke coming from the chimney and a crowd of people outside.

"Are expecting guests," asked Carina getting a little bit suspicious.

"I have some close friends from the FSB. Don't worry; they just want to meet you. They've never seen American spies up close and are curious."

"Well if you trust them, we trust you," said Chuck but Carina didn't really agree. They parked next to a group of other cars then got out and went inside. The dacha looked like a lodge from somewhere in Aspen with a roaring fire, dark wood and rustic finishings. Inside were a group of men standing around talking who went silent as Chuck and Carina came in.

"Come let me introduce you to my wife and children," said Anatoly as he took them through to the kitchen. After that they came back into the living room and Anatoly poured them more to drink. Already there was a certain tension in the air as Chuck and Carina stood off to the side with Anatoly and the other agents milled around together by the fire. Both sizing the other up until one decided to break the ice.

"Anatoly how well does you son play the balalaika or would your guests prefer the guitar and fiddle. We could have a hoedown." The other men laughed. Anatoly was about to say something when Chuck stopped him.

"No, can your son play the Kalinka?"

"Sure, it's one of the first pieces they're taught, why?

"Have him play it, please," said Chuck as he took Carina's hand.

"You're going to show off, aren't you?" Chuck nodded. "Good, let's do it."

"Just follow as best you can," he said as they began the dance. It started out slow and slowly the rhythm increased into a frenzy. The men started clapping their hands, stomping as the tempo increased and laughing as the vodka flowed. When they finished the agents patted them both on the back and passed more shots of vodka. Chuck noticed two sabers above Anatoly's mantle. He took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"You really are a show off," said Carina.

"Do you mind Anatoly," he asked as he took them down. "Have you seen the Zaporozhye Cossacks? Please give me some room. Music maestro," said Chuck as Anatoly's son was beaming with joy. Chuck looked at the swords and flashed. He began a Cossack dance which was over the top. He slapped the blades against the soles of his shoes as he danced. He and the swords became one as they flashed around him. The ice was not just broken but it was completely melted and at some point evaporated. At the end there were more shots of vodka that were passed around and everyone was complimenting Chuck and Carina on their dances. Carina came over with even more shots of vodka for Chuck when she noticed that even thought he had been the life of the party he seemed a depressed.

"What's the matter? You were great I think I heard one ask Anatoly if you were Russian. You save the day."

"I haven't been able to contact Sarah yet and she'll be worried."

"Wait here," she said then she disappeared into the kitchen and came back. "Here use this," she said as she handed him a cell phone.

"Where did you get this?"

"I got it from Anatoly's wife they used it to contact each other when he was undercover. It's untraceable and completely secure."

"Thanks."

"What are partners for," Carina said. As Chuck started to dial the men had Anatoly's son play the Kalinka again and one of the men asked Carina to dance as another began to sing. Chuck was listening as Sarah picked up and he went into auto mode singing to her.

"Akh, krasavitsa, dusha-dyevitsa, /Polyubi zhe ty menya!  
Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli, lyuli, / Polyubi zhe ty menya!"

Ah, you beauty, pretty maiden, / Fall in love with me,  
Oh-swing, sway, Oh-swing, sway, / Fall in love with me.

"Ya tebya lyblyu! he said in Russian and she answered. "I'm sorry we're all speaking Russian so I was still thinking in Russian. I love you and I miss you." He went on to describe everything that had happened and what he had gotten done as he watched Carina dance with Anatoly's friends. After he hung up they had a huge meal that never seemed to never end.

"Thank you Anatoly also to your wife and children, we had a wonderful time but tomorrow I need to get back to work on my plan."

"I understand. There's a laptop upstairs in the master bedroom closet and we have Wi-Fi here you can use. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon with whatever word I get. For now my house is your house," he said as he disappeared in the night. A little while later Chuck heard a car drive off.

"We're by ourselves now," said Chuck as he collapsed in a chair next to the fireplace.

"Yes, how do you want to work out the sleeping arrangements?"

"You pick one of the bedrooms and crash I'll take the other. Don't even say anything about sleeping together to stay warm. I'll build a big fire before we go to sleep and that should keep us warm throughout the night."

"I was just going to ask if you knew if there were extra blankets in case I get cold."

"Oh sorry, I think there might be something in the master bedroom."

"But if you're worried about being cold-"

"Stop, back it up that isn't happening. Vodka and I really don't get along I think I burnt out half of my stomach and my liver is the color of camouflage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sitting in her living room with Lou, Morgan and Alex while Emma was putting Sam to sleep. Sarah was trying to explain the situation to a civilian. She wanted to be tactful but at the same time she needed Lou to understand the seriousness of the situation. Sarah had rehearsed what she was going to say in her head but each time she went over it, it sounded absurd even to her.

"So Sarah," said Lou.

"So Lou."

"Yes, and here we are," Lou said looking around their apartment then back at Morgan and Alex.

"Yes, Lou what I'm about to tell you might sound strange, even crazy but I can assure you that it's all true."

"What that you and Chuck don't work for the FDA? I kind of figured that out already. I don't think FDA officials drag people out of their shops at night."

"Lou, we didn't drag you out. We simply told you that Sarah wanted to talk to you," said Morgan,

"So what's going on, you can tell me I can take it. I bet my ass it has something to do with that big jerk Stavros." There was the mouth that Sarah remembered.

"Yes, there's no other way to tell other than just come right out with it. Stavros has put a contract out on you. He wants you killed."

"A what! Who does he think he is?" Just then Cole and Casey came in. "Mr. Englishman what did you do? Did you stick your finger in a hornets nest and get me stung?"

"I can assure you that nothing like that happened," said Sarah as she motioned for Casey and Cole to go into the kitchen. "I'm guessing but I think Stavros saw Chuck and associated the two of you together."

"Where is Chuck so I can kick him in the butt?" asked Lou. There was the mouth again thought Sarah.

"Chuck's not here. He's taking care of your situation and what we need to do right now is to get you someplace safe until all this blows over."

"How long is that going to be? I've got a business to run and bills to pay. I can't go running to God knows where. I'm not going to let this jerk ruin my life. It was hard work to get where I am now and I'm not going to turn it over to some fast food place."

"We're not asking you to close down. We're just asking you to lay low and let one of your employees run the place for a bit."

"You haven't said for how long?"

"I don't know a week, a month, maybe three."

"I'm sorry but that's unacceptable. He might as well just shoot me in the head and get it over with because by the time this would be over I'd have nothing to come back to. I'd have to start over and frankly I don't have the patience to do that again or the will."

"But you'd be alive. Listen I know this is a lot to think about and we should know when this hit squad gets to town. I can't tell you how but we will. Why don't you sleep here with me, I'll give you our bedroom and I can take the couch. During the day Casey and Cole can take turns guarding you at your shop. This way we can keep you safe but when the kill squad comes to town you have to go underground."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not going to turn you out of your own bed. If I say yes, I'm taking the sofa besides I'm shorter and fit better. But I'm not closing down my shop for anyone."

"What if I took over for you for a while," said Alex. "I'm used to doing that type of work and I know I can do it."

"Daughter… Here! Now!" yelled Casey.

"No Dad, I trained for this and I've got my mind made up, right Morgan?"

"Alex, I don't know I've got to go with Casey on this."

"Are you all crazy," said Alex. "It'd be what you'd do in this situation if you were me and just because I'm your daughter, Dad doesn't mean that I get a free pass. No, Dad because I'm your daughter I have to do this. I hope you understand."

"John, she's right," said Sarah. "But Lou I'm not risking anyone's life over a pastrami sandwich. Morgan give Lou a ride home and wait for her to get some things together then bring her back. If you want stop on the way back at Sizzling Shrimp and get a takeout for everyone."

"What do you want me to get other than shrimp?"

"I don't know if Chuck told you but our first date was what I called a Morgan recommendation. Chuck joked about you having a black belt in dumplings and that I didn't have faith in you, 'the little bearded guy'. I don't know I just want something that reminds me of Chuck."

"I miss him too," said Morgan. "Come on ladies we need to go so we can get back." Morgan left with Alex and Lou leaving Sarah with Casey and Cole.

"Are you sure about this plan of Chuck's," asked Cole. "His mother is going to be pissed and she's going to be pissed at you."

"I know but we're all adults and I hope I can reason with her. Lou's right and I'd say the same thing you can't bow down to bullies. She's worked hard and to have some blowhard come along and take it away isn't fair."

"But as you pointed out she'd be alive."

"At what cost," said Casey. "Running is a bad thing. Once you start you never know when to stop. The girl's got balls, no pun intended. I may not like Alex being a bullet magnet but we need to help Lou out and besides I like her pastrami."

"Okay let's regroup over Chinese. I need to go back and check on Emma and Sam." Cole and Casey left as Sarah walked back to the nursery to find Emma coming out.

"Sam just fell asleep," Emma said as they turned around and went back into the kitchen. "Sarah you know the guys are right Mary will be angry with you."

"I know but I have a secret weapon," Sarah said as she glanced back down at Sam's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Vladimir Mikhail left work one late evening and walked back to his small apartment not far from work. Tired he decided to stop off at his favourite watering hole and have a couple of drinks before going home. After the bar he stopped off at a blini stand and got three with cabbage and eggs, one he ate as he walked and two he took home for dinner. But as he walked he couldn't help but feel someone was following him. He looked back around and saw no one then all of a sudden everything went black.

"Wake up sunshine," Vladimir heard as he felt a slap. Then slowly he came to and looked around the room. He was tied to a chair with a table in front of him and two men stood on each side of him that looked like junior mountains with tattoos that he could see coming out from under their sleeves.

"Bratva," he murmured as fear gripped him. "But I paid my bills."

"Yes, you did," said the elderly man sitting across from him eating one of his blini.

"Very good," the man said, "Sasha, love would you like one. They are very good. You got them from that new American stand what's it called I can't remember it's got a Hawaiian name."

"No thank you, cabbage and pig don't go together well," Carina said as she slapped Vladimir.

"You have to excuse my Sasha but she's a little upset with you. Vladimir you've been a very naughty boy. Those warheads you sold weren't yours to sell. I know about your gambling debts and how you paid them off but did you really think no one would notice?"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"My name is Juri Sheshenko and what I am I think is clear as for what I want from you well let's start with information."

"Listen I don't know anything. I didn't do anything. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Now you insult my intelligence. Do you like playing cards? Of course you do or else you wouldn't have accumulated all those debts that needed to be paid." Chuck took out a deck of cards. "I'll deal seeing as you're indisposed." Chuck shuffled the deck then dealt Vladimir a hand, four up and one down. "Tell me Mr. Mikhail what cards do you have?"

"Two pair, two aces and two eights."

"Good, do you know what the Americans call that?" The man shook his head. "It's called the dead man's hand. That was the hand that Wild Bill Hickok had when he was shot to death. Let me see if I can put this in perspective for you," said Chuck as he laid a Colt peacemaker on the table.

"Hey wait a minute," said Vladimir as he looked around the room for help.

"The gun that won the American west, now let's have a look at your hole card?" Chuck turned over the card which turned out to be a picture of Stavros.

"Who's that? I don't know him. Come on you've got to let me go."

"Still holding out, okay we're now going to move from America to Russia," said Chuck as he took out a bullet from his pocket and held it up in front of Vladimir. "In we go," he said then spun the tumbler, "round it goes and where it stops no one knows."

"Hey, what are you going to do with that?"

"You know we're going to play a little game call truth or dare. I ask a question and you tell me the truth. If you lie to me and I will know you lied to me then we go with the dare." Carina put her hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Vladimir my daughter is trying to tell me that I shouldn't do this and truthfully I don't want to so if you answer my questions then you will walk out of here. But as she knows, as do my two associates that are standing next to you if you don't you'll be carried out. So tell me about Stavros."

"I don't know anything," he said and Chuck picked up the gun pointed at his head and pulled the trigger. Chuck could hear Carina gasp and the two FSB agents looked at each other but the gun make a click the chamber was empty.

"You might need new trousers after this. Well one down and five more to go. Shall we try again? Do you feel lucky but you know sooner or later you're going to find the prize. Does Stavros mean that much to you that you're willing to die for him?"

"I can't he'll kill me."

"Now an honest answer we're making progress. I'll make you another deal. If you tell me everything I'll take you to the FSB and you can confess to them. They will take you into custody. You will have to serve some prison time but under a new identity and in a minimum security facility." Chuck looked up at the two men next to Vladimir and they both nodded their heads.

"You promise to keep me safe if I talk?"

"Vladimir, if the Bratva and the FSB can't keep you safe in Russia who else can? Besides what choice do you have," said Chuck as he picked up the gun.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me everything. I want to know how you stole the warheads. I want to know what you did with them and on what ships you loaded them on. I want to know everything you know about Stavros. Then I want you to send Stavros this file," Chuck said as he handed Vladimir a flash drive.

"What's on the drive?"

"It has all my information and tells Stavros I'm coming for him. He's taken something of mine and I want it back."

"You know he's crazy. He'll kill you."

"Thank you for your concern but I'm poking the goat."

"Don't you mean bear?"

"No, I'm the bear that's going to eat the goat."

They got everything down on tape then waited for two other FSB agents to arrive to take Vladimir away to jail.

"You know I've seen crazy crap before but you take the cake," said one of the FSB men.

"I wouldn't take that as a compliment," said the other. "We've been in some pretty scary stuff but we've never gone that far."

"Chuck they're right. I would've never thought you'd have risked a man's life let alone a mole for information. Has the old Sarah rubbed off on you or something?"

"Guys, what are you all talking about?" Chuck said as he opened his hand and held out the bullet. "If there's one thing I learned from Jack is that the ball is never under the cup. I let him see what I wanted him to see."

"Remind us we never want to play poker with you," said one of the men as the other nodded.

"Unless it's strip poker," said Carina.

"Right game, wrong person," said Chuck. "Where did that other blini end up at anyway? They were actually very good."

"We can stop and get more on our way down to the piers. The Yasen is waiting for us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was in the air on Stavros' private jet going over the details of their assault on Lou's Italian Gourmet deli. She took ten of her best men on this mission because she knew that when Chuck took her team out that would leave Stavros helpless and more likely to give her the final access she needed to find the locations of the missing warheads and closer to finishing her mission. But even if she found the warheads she had to deactivate his dead man's switch. She was going over the final preparations with Demetri when she received a frantic call from her boss.

"Ms. Frost," said the co-pilot, "we've a call for you in the cabin. Can you please follow me?" Mary followed the man up into the cabin where the pilot was making adjustments to their course.

"How long before we're in Los Angeles? She asked looking at her watch.

"Couple of hours now that we've topped off there shouldn't be any reason to stop. The Boss wants to speak to you let me put him on speaker."

"Stavros, you wanted to talk, remember we're on an unsecure channel."

"Things have gone to crap here. I just got word from our man in Russia that some guy from the Bratva is gunning for me. I'm sending you his file as we speak they should have it in the plane."

"Don't panic on me now. Let's get this problem fixed in L.A. and then I'll turn around and head home. I should have things tied up here in about six or eight hours then I can take care of your other problem. If your problem is in Russia it will take them time to get to you so don't panic. I'll be able to handle it when I get back like I handled your other problems. If I have to go to Russia to eliminate the problem I will."

"Thanks, I feel better talking to you. Just get back as soon as possible."

"If you gave me full access this would be easier for me to handle."

"I'm not ready to do that yet but we can talk about it when you get back. Just hurry up. I want to go to my club and I can't. This thing is cramping my style."

Cramping his style she thought at least he's still alive. "You're right and like I said give me some time I'll make it go away. Stavros I need to go." As Mary signed off she wanted to tell him to man up but she knew that was impossible for him.

"Do you have that file he sent?" asked Mary.

"Here," said the co-pilot as he handed her a flash drive, "you can take it back and look at it from your seat." She walked back to and inserted the pen into the console in front of her chair.

"Crap," she said out loud.

"What is it?" asked Demetri as he came to inquire as to what Stavros wanted.

"Nothing, he's worried about this man asking about him."

"Who is it? I don't recognize the face."

"Juri Sheshenko, a cold blooded killer and one you'd best stay clear of. The terror of Moscow and a high ranking member of the Bratva, it seems he's gunning for Stavros over something he stole that belonged to the brotherhood."

"Sounds scary, should we turn around?"

"No, we'll see this mission through then take care of Juri. We can't be batting back and forth so get the men geared up we need to hit the tarmac running," she said and sent Demetri off.

"What have you go planned Chuck?" she said to herself as she looked at Chuck in his disguise. She didn't like it and there was no one to ask or was there. Her mind started turning but she'd have to act and improvise a little but it could be done if she played her cards right. Looking around she took out a burner phone and sent a pic she had previously uploaded. However, she got notification that the message could not be sent.

"Crap," she said as she looked down at the screen then glanced back at Demetri who was still with the men. She typed in another number and pressed send this time the message went through and just in time as Demetri made his way back to her.

"Everything is set. I also phoned ahead and arranged for ground transportation. There will be two Escalades waiting for us."

"Very good and make sure the drivers know where we're supposed to go. I know that sounds stupid but the last thing we want is to go to the wrong place and take out the wrong deli." Demetri laughed. "And by the way lay off the drink until we finish."

"Yes ma'am," he said stopping laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was in Castle with Casey and Cole monitoring the situation that was unfolding in Mykonos via satellite. They had seen Mary depart the island the day before with a squad of men and realized the hit was in play. Then all of a sudden they saw all sorts of ground activity as if they were gearing up for war and couldn't help but think that Chuck had somehow stirred up the pot. Sarah's phone rang telling her she had just received a message when General Beckman came on the monitor.

"General," said Casey, "it something wrong?"

"You tell me. Where is Agent Bartowski?"

"I'm here," said Sarah. Knowing it wasn't her she was looking for.

"No and don't be coy with me. All of you know I mean Chuck. I just received a telephone call from NORAD and the Joint Chiefs asking me why a Russian submarine was using our access codes to link to NSA satellites. I told them we had a joint operation going on with SVR linked to the recovery of those lost warheads. You can imagine the position I'm in with the director."

"Well yes Ma'am but you see we really don't know Chuck's entire plan," said Sarah. "But I just received a coded message from Mary. I'll need a little time to decipher it but as soon as I do I'll be able to get you some answers."

"So I can tell the director that the two are working together?"

"Well I wouldn't say together more like headed in the same direction with the same goals."

"Don't tell me anything else. I think it's better if I don't know but Chuck had better have a good excuse or Supermax will have another guest."

"I'm sure he does General."

"Beckman out."

"Roger out," said Casey as he turned to Sarah. "Listen Beckman isn't kidding around. Chuck had better know what he's doing or you're going to have to ask for conjugal visits."

"Let's focus on what we can take care of at hand," Sarah said. "Mary sent this picture of Lou's dinner."

"What does it mean?" asked Cole.

"Chuck said that this was how Mary told him the time and place to meet."

"So the place is Lou's," said Casey, "we know she's leading a kill squad so the location is obvious but when?"

"What would Chuck do," asked Cole.

"He'd up load it to a computer like this then he'd zoom in refreshing the pixel rate and sharpening the contrast to clear the picture then look around for hints. Here there's a man in line with a newspaper. Can you make out the date?"

"It's today's date. See if you can zoom in on his watch," said Cole. "Six p.m., so we know she's in the air and should be landing soon. The newspaper has today's date and if that's right then we can assume the hit will go down at six."

"That doesn't give us much time to get into place," said Casey. "I'm calling Alex at Lou's."

"Then let's roll," said Sarah as they went into the armory and geared up. "Casey, call in a tactical support team but they need to know Mary is a friendly and not to harm her."

"Why, that takes all the fun out of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After boarding the Yasen, Juri Sheshenko and Sasha were taken down below to their berthing. Room on the submarine was limited so they had to bunk together. Shortly afterward, the boat departed and once outside the break waters they submerged to their running depth as they headed towards the straits then into the Mediterranean.

"Mr. and Miss Sheshenko can you follow me," said the Executive officer our two Captains want to meet you." They followed the officer to the Captain's cabin where they met the two men reliving glory days over a chart. Once inside the officer closed the door behind him and left.

"Captain Gorgey Ivanoff, the elderly man said and this is Captain Boris Alekesi, the real captain of the Yasen."

"Old friend you are ever much the Captain as this man is," said Chuck.

The man looked at Chuck for a long time as if he was trying to find something then he laughed and hugged him. Carina and Alekesi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes, yes Sheshenko, Juri it has been a long time. You have to forgive me you know my age and everything. This is who?"

"My daughter, Sasha, Sasha this is Captain Gorgey Ivanoff the sea wolf of the Baltic and an old friend."

"Sea wolf that was a long time ago."

"Nonsense," said Alekesi, "they still talk about you at the academy and your exploits. I am happy that I've gotten a chance to meet you. So Juri I was told that this was some sort of secret mission and that I was to follow your and Captain Ivanoff's instructions. There are certain parts of the submarine that are off limits to you two."

"I realize that and I respect it. I will have to make some modifications to your war room but nothing permanent and any modification I do to your programming with be self-eliminating."

"Good. Then I'll have to cover something in the war room while you are there and Captain Ivanoff will be your guarantee."

"Excellent, have you heard from the FSB are they on standby?"

"Yes, they're in the air and ready to deploy at your order. Let me go so I can get you into the war room as soon as possible." Captain Alekesi left. Ivanoff went to the door opened and looked up then down the passageway before came back in and closed it.

"So Agent Bartowski, you call yourself Juri Sheshenko these days," Ivanoff said in English. Carina's jaw dropped her reaction was to reach for her gun but Chuck stopped her.

"Yes, Gregory and not so long ago that you should forget me. How is your grandchild?"

"He's very well as are all my men you helped. I assumed there is a reason you wanted me for this mission."

"Yes, I need someone who knows how to sail a submarine and one I can trust. You are a man of honor and what we have to do is for the good of both our countries as well as our children."

"So you and Sarah have a child now? Good, good, family is all that matters but you know that and who is your lovely friend? She can't be your daughter." They all laughed.

In a few minutes Captain Alekesi came back and took them to the war room where Chuck began his modifications over Ivanoff's watchful eye.

"Chuck," asked Carina since they were alone with Ivanoff, "why did you pick this submarine for this mission?"

"The Yasen is new and technologically advanced so I'll have fewer problems connecting her systems with ours. This boat cost the Russians three and half billion dollars that's a lot of rubles. And here we go," said Chuck bringing up a view from the internal cameras in Castle.

"Can they hear and see us," asked Carina.

"No, we don't have the bandwidth and for now it's just visual. Look there," said Chuck. "What are they doing?"

"Looks like they're examining something on a computer can you zoom in?"

"Let me try," he said as he brought the picture in close. "That's Lou's deli and now they're gearing up. Carina, the hit's today."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Two black Escalades with tinted windows pulled out of the airport taking the I-5 North and turning off at the Burbank exit. Driving in a convoy they followed each other through town keeping just under the speed limit and obeyed all the traffic laws. The last thing they wanted was to be stopped by the police as they made their way to the Mall. Arriving at Lou's they pulled over on the street outside to regroup and organize.

"Demetri," said Mary. "I want you to go inside and get a visual on our target. We can't start shooting unless we know she's inside."

"But why don't you go in, I'll wait out here with the rest of the men?"

"Because I'm not expendable and if you don't want to find out just how expendable you are you'll do as I say," said Mary as she raised her gun.

"Okay, how do I signal you?"

"Here put this ear piece in just talk to me and I'll hear you. Now go." She watched Demetri as he went inside the shop and waited until the door closed behind him. "Okay guys I want you all to stand in front of me and be ready to run inside when I give the word. Come on, that's good."

"Boss, has Demetri said anything?" asked one.

"Shouldn't some of us circle round behind in case she decides to escape?" asked another.

"No, you're where I want you at," she said as she took out a Tec-9 and eliminated her team. Then she tossed the weapon back into the car and went inside to handle Demetri.

"Frost," said Demetri sitting at a table, "what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to report back to you. That Lou girl isn't here." Mary looked behind the counter and saw Alex, Casey and Morgan serving but no customers.

"Demetri, sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to terminate your employment. Consider this your pink slip."

"What? I don't-" And he never understood as she emptied her Beretta into him.

"Okay, what is Chuck doing and where is Sarah?" asked Mary standing over Demetri with a empty pistol in hand.

"Right here Mary," said Sarah standing behind her with a dart gun.

"You guys don't understand I don't have time to play around," Mary said as she dropped her pistol. "Stavros will know something went wrong and I've got to get back before he figures that out."

"Well you're not going anywhere," said Sarah. "We're all going to take a ride to Castle and have a nice talk. Sam is waiting for you." Mary hung her head.

"I'm sorry, truly I am but Sarah as much as I'd like that you know I can't," she said as she spun round pushing Sarah against the wall knocking the pistol from her hand then pulling Sarah between her and Casey so he couldn't fire then ran out the door.

"Wait," yelled Casey as he received a message in his ear piece. "Everyone down, now!"

Mary had just cleared the door when there was a loud explosion that knocked her off her feet and destroyed the two Escalades.

"What was that," asked Sarah as she got up coughing and smoke billowed in from outside.

"Someone took control of a predator drone and launched two missiles at Mary's Escalades out front. You know what they say about payback," said Casey as he made his way to Sarah. Morgan ran from behind the counter to Mary outside.

"Mrs. B are you okay?" Morgan asked as he raised her from the rubble and she started to shake off the shock but Casey rolled her over and put handcuffs on her.

"Chuck says hi," said Casey as he waved to a drone that made a low pass before heading back to base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Carina were standing over the monitor looking at the view from the drone's camera when they saw Mary run out of the deli. Chuck never hesitated he click on the fire button twice after he lined up both vehicles then watched both go up in fire balls and his mother being thrown to the ground. Chuck waited for Casey to wave saying everything was okay before he turned drone control back over.

"You know NSA, NORAD even SAC command is problem going ape crazy trying to figure out how a Russian submarine instigated a missile attack on US soil."

"No they won't they have my access codes so they know it was me."

"You know you'll be arrested for treason when we get back and me too probably?"

"You don't have to know what I'm doing and yes but I'll take full responsibility, but that's all past now. I need to do some video editing and while I'm doing that I'll be downloading all of Stavros' data off his island's server."

"How?"

"That file I gave to Mikhail didn't just have my information on it, it had also a Trojan horse like what I used on Volkoff and now that its' running I can download all his server information."

"So you can take away those warheads?"

"Well, yes and no, you see Mikhail told us the ships they were loaded on so I've got another program running that will trace their routes via GPS this will tell me also the ships and ports they visited since. Calculating the time it would take to off load something like that and using NSA IR satellites I will be able to eventually track down the current locations of the warheads."

"Then we can go pick them up, right?"

"No, it's not that easy. This my mother could have done granted it would've taken her longer but the problem is Stavros' dead man switch. If we try to board or access the system he can explode them and he might just be that crazy. I could try to remote access them but if I make a mistake they explode."

"So what do we have, a Mexican standoff?"

"Not really what we have to do is to scare him enough that he turns it off himself."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary came to slowly. She felt like she'd been run over by a train or that she had a very bad hangover. She tried to get up but fell back down. It was as if the bed had some magnetic force that pulled against her as she tried to move. She turned her head when she saw the Tron poster on the wall she knew where she was. Then she turned to the other side and saw Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed with a wet towel in her hand.

"Sush, don't try to get up just stay still and let me take care of you," said Sarah wiping her forehead.

"I feel like I have a hangover almost as bad as the one I had when I was first sent to Mykonos."

"After Stavros?"

"No, this was long before that. I was sent there with this young scientist, he was doing an experiment for the agency and they didn't want it done in public eye. We spent over a year together there. At first he was an asset then slowly, unexpectedly well more. We celebrated one night his success and well one thing led to another. That was Chuck's father." Sarah realized then why there was so much detail about the safe house in the intersect and she so wanted to share it with Chuck but they were on mission.

"Thank you for telling me that," said Sarah.

"So you understand why I need to get out of here. I can't let Chuck do this for me. I won't," Mary said as she fought to get up out of bed.

"Mary, stand down," said a voice from the monitor in the bedroom then General Beckman's image came one. "I'm sorry but Chuck has taken over your mission whether you like it or not. We just intercepted this it was sent from the North Aegean to Stavros' island," said the General as she split screened and played a video message.

"Stavros, you know by now who I am and what I'm capable of. If not let me show you, watch what I call America's funniest home videos. I think you can see your hit squad and your woman Frost. Now watch boom and they're all gone. I assume you find me imposing. I was going for imposing but the people who hired me give me the hebbie-jebbies and they know about your dead man switch and frankly don't care. I'm only sending you this out of professional courtesy because I am a professional. I think you've heard that already from someone. Don't underestimate me and put your affairs in order. Have a nice day it will be your last."

"Well, that man didn't look like Chuck and so I really don't see-"

"Yes," said Mary, "That could be anyone and I know from the man I talked with in Russia that the Bratva operating out of-"

"Agents Bartowski cut the crap I've seen Chuck's Perchik disguise. I want to know why he's intimidating Stavros? Is there any way to contact him on that sub?"

Sarah looked at Mary and she took Sarah's' hand then nodded.

"Well if he's in Russia two names stick out in my head. One would be Anatoly Mikhailovich he works in the FSB and I know Chuck contacted him. Then there is Captain Gorgey Ivanoff we dealt with in Sicily. I know that although we were on opposite sides then that he and Chuck had mutual respect for each other. I would even say a friendship with the way everything turned out."

"Captain Ivanoff was a submarine captain, if I remember correctly?" said the General. Sarah flashed.

"Captain Gorgey Ivanoff aka Old Sea Wolf, seventh submarine division, first submarine flotilla in the Baltic fleet he's retired and lives in Saint Petersburg."

"That's right," said Mary, "I remember Chuck telling me the same thing."

"Very well, I'll try to use my channels here to contact them and see if there isn't someway to establish a link but I need to talk to Chuck as soon as possible before he's burnt all his bridges. Beckman out."

"First I'd remove that monitor from my bedroom if I were you two and secondly when did you start flashing?" Sarah explained about her pregnancy and Sam's birth along with the Chinese Triad.

"The only people who know are just us here with the exclusion of Cole. Chuck wanted it that way and I agree with him the fewer the better at least until I have it under control."

"You have a control issue? You want to kill when you flash?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"That was one of the problems Chuck's father had with seasoned agents. You're used to taking orders and as soon as you flash your brain tells you that you have an order to kill. It's like muscle memory and you react faster than you can tell yourself to stop. Have you killed anyone yet?"

"No of course not, there have been some incidents," Sarah said.

"Some! She slapped the crap out of me," said Casey as he walked in on them.

"And you probably deserved it," said Mary. "You need to keep this quiet. What you're going to have to do is do some unlearning. I won't lie it's not going to be easy but you can do it if you want to keep it. I supposed you've talked about that option too?"

"Yes, and Chuck has left that up to me but we agreed to wait for a while to make sure that it is working properly and well that I was in a place where I could make a decision like that."

"Sarah darling," said Mary, "having a baby is life changing for any woman but a spy having a baby is earth shattering. Plus you've got the intersect to deal with I can understand you needing a timeout to make decisions and lucky for you that you have my son to help you. Now can I see my granddaughter I think this has been too long in coming."

"I agree," said Sarah as she helped Mary to her feet and to the living room where Alex was with Sam. Cole was in the kitchen drinking tea when Mary walked in.

"Do you mind?" asked Mary as she glanced back at Sarah who nodded to Alex then handed Sam to her. "Hey little one, I'm your other grandma." Sam responded by touching Mary's face.

"She's saying hi," said Alex. Mary looked around.

"Where's Emma and your sister Molly?"

"They're at Ellie's doing Molly's homework."

"Sarah, I don't want Emma to think that she's in the way just because I'm here. If anything I'm the intruder and I don't want her to feel I put her out."

"I sure she doesn't. Besides you were injured and needed to rest."

"You and Chuck have a rather dramatic way of saying hello to each other," said Cole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was in the war room tracking their position calculating when they would arrive at Mykonos and making the final adjustments to the ship's equipment and programming. He was doing all this as he watched the video feeds from Castle and Echo Park. Captain Aleksei came in bringing Chuck some bread and cheese.

"Thanks," said Carina as she took it from the Captain.

"I thought you could use a break and beside you haven't left here since we pulled out. You two should get some sleep before we arrive."

"Juri did you hear that," said Carina. They all could see that he was visible tired.

"I've got too much to finish first. But if you want to go grab some sleep go ahead," Chuck said as he grabbed a piece of bread and put some cheese on it then took a bit. Just then the Executive office came in and whispered in Captain Aleksei's ear.

"Okay patch it through here," he said then the man disappeared. "It seems your friend in the FSB wants to have a word with you in private so I'm leaving." The Captain disappeared and shut the door behind him.

"Chuck, do you want us to leave?"

"No, it's probably better that both of you stay," said Chuck as he reluctantly switch the view screen from home and Anatoly's image came on. "You look like my General just hairier."

"Chuck, there's little to laugh about after your missile attack. The U.S. government panicked and demanded an answer from us as to why we launched an attack on American soil."

"I told you so," said Carina.

"Not helping," said Chuck, "Anatoly it's a bluff they know it was me not you, it was all written in the encoding in my command sequence. What do they really want?"

"They want to know what your plan is and my bosses want to know too or they're talking about pulling the plug on your operation and on me. We both know what that means."

"Here give them this," Chuck said as he transmitted a file.

"What is it?"

"It's the location of the three container ships that have your warheads. Please don't board them yet. Stavros has a fail-safe switch that will cause them to explode if you try to take them. I'm working now to get that deactivated."

"Good, good I'll get with the SVR and coordinate a joint operation with these countries. That should buy us some more time."

"Tell Stefan hi."

"How did you know he was SVR?"

"When he talked about watching Fiddler on the Roof in New York, how many low level FSB get out of the country? Director S? I guess you needed their approval too?

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I would've done the same and besides I'm here right now and that's what matters. We're making the world a safer place by working together. I can't tell you more because I don't want anything leaked back to Stavros and if it's any consolation to your bosses my people know even less."

"You realize if you were one of my agents I'd have to shot you."

"Slava Bogu, ya ne"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stavros was naturally panicking as he had his days if not hours marked. He was running from room to room in his manor staying away from open windows as he made frantic phone calls to anyone and everyone, first to confirm Frost's demise and then to look for help both with negative results. Finally, from an old contact he had in L.A., he got confirmation about an explosion near the Buy More. Local authorities wrote it off as a gas leak but the explosion involved two parked vehicles and ten men plus one woman were killed. That was all he needed to know the communique was true.

"What am I going to do," he yelled at himself in a mirror then grabbed an ashtray and broke it.

"Boss, that's going to bring you seven years of bad luck," said one of men.

"At least that would be seven years I'd have. Have you got everyone armed? I even want the sheep to carry sidearms."

"Don't worry Boss we know what we're doing, we're all-"

"If you say professionals I'll shoot you in the face."

"Boss why don't you run go someplace and lay low until everything blows over? I think that would be a prudent move right now and none of us would think less of you for doing it."

"You're right and I would if I could. I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you. The dead man switch I've got is location oriented. I have to be careful how far I go from here. At the time it seemed an acceptable price to pay for my affairs but now it's a noose around my neck."

"Boss, Boss," said a man coming in. "It's the club on the phone. They say there's a problem and they need you to come and handle it."

"Did they say what it was?"

"No not really just some problem with local officials and that you need to work it out in person."

"The rats are starting to abandon the ship. Okay get my yacht ready we'll leave right away. Let's hope Frost was right when she said that it would take a while before this Juri gets here," said Stavros as he opened his desk drawer and took out a gold coin then left.

"I've never seen the Boss so scared before."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see what he took out of the desk?"

"Some money for the club, why? I don't see the connection."

"He took fare for Charon's ferry."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat on a stool in the war room and had finished sending a false message to Stavros. The Greek was being moved into position and the trap was set. Now there was little to do except wait. The lull set in and suddenly all the stress and tiredness hit him. As he sat on the stool he felt as if all the earth's gravity was concentrated on him.

"Hey, why don't you go get a half hours' worth of nap," said Carina. "If you tell me what I need to watch for I'll stand guard and send someone if something comes up."

"Listen to her Chuck," said Ivanoff, "tired men make mistakes and in this game you're playing you can't afford that."

"Maybe you two are right. Okay I'll go but only for thirty minutes not one more. I've got Stavros on the move. We'll need to go ashore soon so can you let Captain Aleksei know we'll need to surface," Chuck said as he disappeared out the hatch.

"So Sasha, how long have you known my friend?"

"Well for a while but I know his wife much better. She and I used to work together on a team and you? I don't understand your relationship to Chuck?"

"There's not much to tell. I was desperate for glory not so much for money. I had been put out to pasture and longed for the sea. I was offered a command of submarine, Oscar class, by some not so nice people and I grabbed it. They wanted to steal something they shouldn't have, one of these men kidnapped Sarah and Chuck came for her. I admired him from the first time I met him. He did what I would have done for my family. I remember telling him that in his chest beat a Slavic heart. Needless to say he talked my whole crew down. He knew everything about us our lives and our families."

"That sounds kind of scary."

"Yes and no, he was simply telling us you touch mine and I touch yours. Family is everything. Do you have anyone like that in your life? Someone you'd do anything for?"

"I don't know? Maybe?"

"Listen, my young friend, life is only worth living if you have someone to share it with. Money, glory, power are fickle mistresses and will leave you at the first opportunity but to have someone close to hold. Someone who knows you and you know them now that's worth fighting for. Chuck knows that and his love is Sarah. She is the light that shines in his lighthouse and brings him safely home."

"I know what you mean but they seem intense sometimes."

"Intense? Love is not a fifty-fifty relationship something that if it doesn't work out you just walk away. Love is an all or nothing, a do or die and anything less is not love. I'm old and sometimes my friends tell me I'm senile but let me give you some advice. This person in your life you need to take the question mark out and put in an exclamation mark. Now, let's finish this cheese and bread. Here, try this it will make it taste better," he said as he handed her a hip flask and she took a drink.

"Vodka, this is good."

"Thank you, I made it. When you live on subs all your life you have to learn to do and to make things on your own. So tell me about this 'mister maybe'? Does 'maybe' have a name?"

"Cole Barker," she said as she took another drink. It tasted good and burned as it went down warming her up inside. It made her feel like she wanted to talk. "He works for MI6."

"So tell me about Mister James Bond, 007 what kind of man is he?"

"It's just that, I have both feet in and Cole's only one foot in. So then, it's just me taking care of three feet and I want it to be us, you know, taking care of four feet. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Completely, maybe we ought to put the cap on the flask for now."

"You know I'm usually not like this. I don't talk a lot about myself. It's not what we're taught and not what I do. Your Vodka could be used instead of sodium pentathlon." They both laughed then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's that for?"

"For listening to me babble it felt good to finally let it out."

"If you can't talk to your dedushka, who can you talk to?"

"Well, grandfather," said Chuck as he came back in through the hatch, "we need to get ready for the fun and festivities." Suddenly there was a siren and something announced in Russian. Carina looked puzzled back and forth to Chuck and Ivanoff.

"We're surfacing," said Chuck as she felt the sub suddenly rise and the Vodka in her stomach felt like it wanted to do the same.

"Keep it in the can," said Chuck as he kicked a trash can close to her and both men laughed.

"Not funny," she said as she heaved speaking in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stavros arrived at Mykonos port where he had his newly repaired BMW X3 waiting of him and another one for his men. After loading them up they headed towards the Pelican leaving the boat crew to tend to the yacht and to prepare it for his return journey to the island.

"Listen, I want my boat gassed and ready to go. I don't want to stay any longer here than necessary is that clear," he told the yacht's skipper.

"Yes, sir we'll take care of everything and be ready to shove off as soon as you're ready."

"I want guards posted on the pier and make sure they stay sharp. I'm paying you good money to keep me safe." With that Stavros departed for his club.

"Skipper, he might be paying us," said the first mate, "but if we're not alive it's hard to spend it."

"I know and I feel the same. The first sign of danger we cast off and find safer ports." They didn't get the opportunity to put into practice their plan to retreat. Commandos boarded the yacht from the outboard side and quickly tranq'd the crew.

"Team one, team gold," radioed the squad leader, "target one secured."

"Roger, team gold, team one, implement phase two place charges and take it out in the port to anchorage."

"Roger that." The commando team took the crew off the boat then placed molniya 'lightning charges' before towing it out to an anchorage within sight but far enough away from anything else.

"Team gold, team one, port ready for fourth of July."

"Roger team one." Chuck looked up from his radio and smiled.

"I take it things are proceeding," said Carina. Her stomach was still feeling queasy and the ride in the launch didn't help.

"Here," said Chuck as he handed her some bread he brought with him. "It'll help settle your stomach and if you heave again at least you'll have something to throw up."

"Thanks," she said as she bit off a piece and swallowed it almost whole. "You're right I feel much better."

"When Sarah left me I spent a lot of time where you were back there and I found out this was the only thing that helped the next day. Things are moving forward," said Chuck as he turned back to the task at hand and radioed. "Team two, team Gold stand by. Home base, team Gold, land the eagles."

"Roger team Gold, home base landing eagles." Suddenly Chuck and his team watched as three Kh-101 cruise missiles blasted off from the Yasen and disappeared in the sky.

"Team Gold, home base, eagles in flight."

"Roger, home base," said Chuck.

"I think you've played too much Angry Birds," said Carina. Chuck just smiled back at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Echo Park Mary was playing with Sam on the sofa as Sarah was in the kitchen with Emma and Molly. Lou was talking about going back to the deli so she could clean up. She wanted to get her place back up and running as quickly as possible especially since she knew the cleanup crew would be working to clean up the debris from the explosions.

"I can't miss this. They're going to be working round the clock and are going to be hungry. I can make enough to cover the damages and then some."

"But do you think it's safe to be going around. Stavros could have other people around," said Morgan.

"No, she's right," said Mary as she was playing got your nose with Sam. "Stavros is too worried about Chuck right now to think about Lou and plus he's short on manpower. And with someone coming after him like Juri he won't be getting to many applicants from the bad guy want ads."

"Mary's right," said Sarah, "if Lou wants to go it's okay. Morgan, can you run her there?"

"Sure, Alex do you want to come with me?"

"Okay, if it's alright with everyone."

"Go, I won't be giving up my granddaughter anytime soon unless Emma wants a turn."

"No, Mary I think this has long been coming and you deserve your share of Sam time."

"Thank you," said Mary then turned back to Sam, "Can you say thank you? Can you say thank you?" But instead Sam said, "kay see."

"What?" Mary looked up at Sarah and Emma.

"We know," said Sarah. Morgan and Alex had just left when Casey came over with Cole in a hurry.

"Listen up, Beckman is trying to get in touch," he said.

"Let me take Molly to the nursery," said Emma as she disappeared down the hallway with Molly. "Let's look for that picture you drew for Uncle Casey."

"Uncle Casey? I kind of like that," he grunted as the monitor in the living room came on and General Beckman began to address them.

"Good the team is together. I have some breaking news from Mykonos," she said as the monitor became a split screen. "Our spy satellites caught the following. Watch this," she said as they saw Stavros strong hold on his private island.

"General, that's Stavros' island there's nothing new there. We've already mapped it out."

"Be patient Colonel and now." There were three balls of light and explosions that seemed to rock the whole island. The manor house was completely destroyed with a gapping crater that replaced it. Two of the sealed wells where hit with explosions and fires that seemed to erupt afterwards.

"General what was that?"

"It was a missile attack from a Russian submarine off the coast of Mykonos. The best we can tell they used some sort of stealth technology to avoid detection by Stavros' anti-aircraft batteries."

"Do we know where Stavros is," asked Mary, "if he's accidently killed those nukes could explode."

"Our satellites have him departing before and his current location is at Mykonos."

"The idiot went club hopping," said Mary.

"That's what we're thinking. Wait I've just got another dispatch. Let me bring up the feed in real time. Can you see that?"

"Looks like an all-out invasion," said Casey.

"Wait one," said the General as an aid handed her a piece of paper and she glanced down at it. "It seems the FSB has seized Stavros' island and have placed three of his ships in quarantine. I've been called to brief the Director and the President any idea what I'm supposed to say?"

"Diane, tell them that my son has everything in hand," said Mary as she walked back to Sarah and took her hand.

"Yes General," said Sarah, "tell them that Chuck is handling it."

"I hope for everyone's sake, you're right. Beckman out."

"That went well," said Mary.

"I thought so too," said Sarah. But they both knew better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stavros arrived at his club and made his way inside. The music was loud and there were people on the dance floor, the usual crowd that always hung out at his place on a Friday night. He never understood Saturday night fever for him it made more sense that is should've been called Friday night but truthfully it could've been any day of the week because he never had to get up the next day to go to work.

"Bring me a Scotch neat and the manager," said Stavros has he made his way to the VIP booth. Shortly afterwards the club manger showed up with Stavros' drink.

"Evening Mr. Stavros, what can I do for you?"

"What? Didn't you call for me?" Crap, his brain started racing as he began to look around the club.

"No, but I'm glad you came by. People have been talking."

"Really and what have they been saying," he asked as he took a gulp from his glass.

"They're worried that you might bring trouble here to our island and you know that would be bad for tourism."

"Tourism! You bunch of cowards, go get out of my sight before I do something that I might enjoy." The man scurried away as fast as he could.

"Now Mr. Demetrios is that any way to treat someone who works for you," said an elderly man with a thick Russian accent. At first he thought the man was Juri Sheshenko but as he walked into better lighting he could see he was not.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name?" Stavros asked as they began the dance.

"My name is Captain Gorgey Ivanoff."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It would if you were in the Russian Navy."

"But I'm not so can you get to the point." Stavros knew that this man wasn't here by accident and had a good idea what he wanted but he wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm here on behalf of the FSB, we're willing to offer you our assistance in your current situation."

"I assume your assistance comes with a price."

"Yes, we just want what's ours back and we'll guarantee your safety."

"And if I refuse?"

"We leave you to the Bravta and Mr. Sheshenko."

"Would you do that knowing that your three warheads will explode and you'll get the blame?"

"We won't be blamed you've made sure of that by your threats to world leaders and if we do things will be different in the new world order afterwards. Maybe for the better or for the worse but you won't see it. Your dead man switch, how long before Juri starts torturing you will it kick in?"

"What kinds of torture?"

"There are no clear definitions but it will be long and under torture seconds can be like days." As they were talking Chuck walk over to the booth and sat down with Carina standing guard.

"Evening Stavros," said Chuck now Juri, "I hope you've got everything in order. Captain it's nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same. Stavros, think about my proposition," said Ivanoff as he got up to leave. "I have a launch at the pier that can take us out to my boat. I leave in an hour." Then he left.

"Are you going somewhere? I see the FSB has made their offer. I wish I could make a counter but you see I have a policy of not paying for something that is already mine."

Stavros tried to signal to his men behind the bar but Carina, Sasha dispatched them quicker than they could react.

"Now that was just rude," said Juri. "All I want to do is talk and have a civil conversation. Think you can do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be civil, if not we can move to plan B quickly which involves dentistry without anesthesia," said Juri as Stavros gulped down his Scotch.

"That's no way to drink," said Juri. "Sasha, love, can you get your father a glass, wait on second thought bring me the bottle too." Chuck didn't offer Carina because he knew her stomach was still upside down. She walked over slowly as every eye in the place followed her then she came back.

"Here you are otets," she said as she sat the bottle and glass on the table.

"Thank you doch', a loving child," Juri said, "beautiful, isn't she? I'm her father you can tell me you agree there's nothing wrong with admiring beauty."

"Yes, she is."

"She's as deadly as she's beautiful. She can keep you alive and awake for weeks before your little switch goes off," Juri said as he poured them both a drink. "Budem zdorovy," said Juri as he lifted his glass and drank. "Do you speak Russian?" Stavros shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you can you please speak up?"

"No I don't," said Stavros as his voice quivered.

"It means, 'let's stay healthy' and I think that's what you want, no?" Stavros nodded. "I'm sorry but you really need to learn to speak up, can you repeat please?"

"No, I mean yes, yes of course I want to stay healthy. Yes, of course."

"Good, good because let me illustrate your situation," said Juri as he took out a deck of cards. "Please be still you're shaking the table and I need the table steady if this is going to work. Okay let me try," said Juri as be began to build a tower made from the cards. He carefully, slowly placed one after another until it was almost eye level.

"This is your house right now. Can you see it and speak don't nod, nodding is so rude. My Sasha learnt that when she was a very little girl, right Sasha?"

"Yes father," Carina said as Chuck winked at her and looked down at the table. 'Bang!' was the noise heard as Carina slammed her fist on the table and the tower crumbled with cards flying everywhere.

"That's your world right now. We'll be waiting at the airport for you. You have until midnight after that you're pumpkin pie," Chuck said as he got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've been reading too many fairy tales to Sam," said Carina outside. "Where did pumpkin pie come from any way?"

"You know Cinderella, turn into a pumpkin, pumpkins are squashed to make pies with."

"Not really," said Carina.

"Forget it, if you have to explain it, it's not worth it besides he understood.

"He understood a bad translation."

"I'm supposed to be Russian and I was in character. Okay, okay whatever; we need to get down to the port."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Stavros went crazy after Chuck left. First he took the Scotch bottle and turned it up drinking as much as he could before it flowed all over him then he threw the bottle across the room at the wall. It shattered on impact splattering Scotch and glass on everyone. A sudden silence fell as the music stopped and all eyes turned to Stavros.

"What are you looking at," he yelled as he started turning over tables and flinging chairs. "Get out go home," he screamed as he chased all his customers out until finally he was alone with his men.

"Let's go home," Stavros said then walked out and got into his BMW heading back to his yacht.

"Boss, I tried to call your boat but the skipper isn't answering."

"He'd better not have left me. Call the island and have then put another boat on standby." The man in the front seat started to dial then redialled then dial another number. "Are you having trouble getting through?"

"Boss no one's answering at the boats. Let me call some of the guys and have them go down and check to see what's going on."

"Just make it happen." Stavros was sitting in the back he felt hot and could feel perspiration building up on his forehead even his palms felt sweaty. He jumped when he heard his phone ring. He took it out and looked at a number he didn't recognize.

"Who is this," asked Stavros as his phone suddenly switched to speaker. "What the-"

"Stavros it's me Juri. I jacked your phone when we were in the club if you're wondering why it's on speaker now. And by the way I heard you're trying to get in touch with your island. I've sent you a small video of events that took place there while we were having our get to know each other chat." Stavros watched the video of missiles crashing into his island, his house being destroyed and then the incursion by dark masked commandos.

"What is this?" he asked but he knew this was judgement day.

"Someone once said don't ask from whom the bell tolls but just call me the repo man and you don't mess with the repo man. You took something of mine so I took something of yours. I'm still waiting at the airport but I won't be waiting for long. The only way you get out of this with a minimum amount of damage is to give me what I want." Stavros put down the car window and threw his phone out.

"Where to now Boss," asked his man.

"Get me to my boat, and hurry." The driver sped through the narrow winding streets scrapping metal and running stop signs getting Stavros to the pier.

"Here we are but I don't see the yacht."

"Stop, stop, let me out and see," Stavros yelled inside the BMW, "that coward, that idiot where did he go," he screamed as he got out and looked out at the empty landing. Stavros' men set up a perimeter around him with weapons drawn they moved close to the water's edge.

"There it is," yelled one as he pointed out in the harbour.

"Where?" yelled Stavros maybe there was some hope. "Why did the imbecile go to anchorage? I told he to be ready."

"Yes, it's over there," said another as they began to wave and yell.

"They aren't answering. Fire a round in their direction to get their attention," said Stavros as he pushed one of his men.

"But what if I, we hit someone?"

"You got a better idea? Would you like to swim out and bring the boat in? Or would you prefer this?"

"Okay, okay Boss," said the man as he looked at his friends and they just nodded encouraging him to go ahead.

The man took one of the AK 47s and aimed high over the bridge then slowly, gently squeezed the trigger. The man felt the recoil as he heard the shot then there was a loud blast as the boat went up in a fire ball and fiery debris started raining down on them.

"Crap! You idiot," yelled Stavros as he pulled his pistol and shot the man dead on the spot. "You shot the gas tank." Suddenly there was a hail of bullets that flew around Stavros and his men as they tried to retreat towards their cars but found they were cut off.

"This way," yelled a man from behind a container. "Stavros if you want to live you have to come with me, now." Stavros ran to the man, it was Captain Ivanoff. "Let your men cover your retreat and follow me I'll get you out of here."

"No, you want-"

"What I want we can talk about later, right now if you stay here you'll die and those bombs will explode. I love my grandchild so let's go." Stavros didn't have second thoughts about abandoning his men and left with Captain Ivanoff.

They ran through a maze of buildings ducking, hiding, running and looking for cover as best they could find it. They heard at one point two men speaking in Russian.

"What are they saying," asked Stavros.

"They are saying that Juri is pissed and is coming down here to look for you personally. I've seen him operate before Juri's a bloodhound. If we don't get off this dock we're dead. My launch is two berths over if we can get to it we can get to my boat."

"Let's go." They ran as fast as they could, trying to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Then as they had almost made it Ivanoff signalled for Stavros to be silent.

"Shush, be extra quiet I saw Juri up ahead."

"Where? I'll shoot him," said Stavros, "at least I'll get him before he gets me."

"Put that gun away, you idiot. If you shoot Juri you'll give our position away and what do you think his daughter will do to us? If you want to find out go ahead but personally I want to save my skin."

"Okay you're right. What do we do?"

"Let me signal my men and they'll come in and pick us up. We're at the rendezvous point." Ivanoff took out a flashlight and signalled to a launch anchored just out a little ways from the pier. A few minutes later they heard the sound of a motor then silence.

"What was that? Did the motor die?" Stavros was worried that Ivanoff's launch had motor problems.

"You don't expect them to sail right up here with the motor running. Juri would be on them in a blink of an eye. They're rowing in so sit tight and wait."

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one that Juri's trying to hunt down."

"If you want I can get in my boat and go. You can deal with him by yourself if you want? I'm not the one who stole the warheads and now has a Bratva killer looking for him."

"No you're right, I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Casey, Cole and Mary were watching the events unfold on Mykonos from Castle. They saw the explosion in the port and zoomed in to watch the gunfight. But more than an actual fire fight it was a carefully orchestrated farce, a play produced and staged by Chuck.

"Do you see him? That's Chuck as Juri and he's on a radio. Casey do you think we can intercept their communications?"

"I tried but they're scrambled."

"It looks like he's communicating with both Ivanoff and Carina and they're directing the FSB special forces. They make good actors."

"Yeah, this is Chuck's doing," said Casey as he watched the masked FSB forces take out Stravos' men. "They're tranqing them I'm glad I'm not there. No head shoots, no body matter it's not worth pulling the trigger."

"We're all aware of your opinion," said Morgan as he came in with popcorn. "But I agree with Chuck there's no reason to kill someone just because they have a jerk for a Boss."

"Shall we put that on the Buy More customer feedback card?"

"I know you care, John. I brought salted with extra butter and without for those watching their weight, John."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Well those shirts are looking a little tight these days."

"That's muscle for those without, I've been working out would you like to see. I'll introduce you to my five friends I workout with," said Casey as he made a fist.

"Shush," said Sarah. "Casey, Morgan, be quiet."

"Why you can't hear anything anyway? But if you want I can narrate."

"John, please."

"Sarah is that Ivanoff with Stavros now?"

"Yes Mary but why are they together? It's like he's taking him somewhere? I lost them. Where did they go? Can anyone see them?"

"They disappeared in the shadows look farther down they should reappear right about…. And there they are it looks like they're headed for that empty berth," said Cole.

"Cole do you like Carina's new look," asked Morgan as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth and some of the crumbs dropped down into his beard. "That dark look gives her a sense of mystery, don't you think? Kind of a Helena Bertinelli?"

"Helena who?"

"The huntress, I guess you don't follow comics too much, do you?"

"Morgan one word, daughter," said Casey as he took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into Morgan's mouth then wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Casey, at least you could've feed me the one without butter," said Morgan as he half choked on the kernels.

"Will all of you keep quiet," said Sarah. "There's a launch coming for them but where are they going?"

"Look there's a Russian submarine surfacing. No, no, Stavros can't get on it," said Mary.

"Why not?"

"Because Sarah if it dives his fail-safe switch will activate it works off of a kind of passive ping and if the device can't be found then the warheads explode."

"What do we do?" asked Morgan. "Isn't there any way to tell Chuck?"

"We can only hope he knows," said Sarah, "but Chuck has a plan."

Mary nodded as she put her hand on Sarah's and squeezed, "I'm sure he does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sailors on the launch rowed part way then let their momentum take them in silently up to the quay wall. Stavros and Ivanoff climbed on board then they shoved off trying to get away as quickly and as quietly as possible. However, they were only partially successful. It wasn't long before they heard yelling from the pier and saw men running from cover carrying weapons. All hell seemed to break loose as they heard the sound of gunfire from the pier then heard and felt projectiles screaming pass them raining into the water.

"Get the motors going we need to get out of here now," yelled Ivanoff as one of the sailors started the twin outboards and kicked up a high wake as they sped out of the port.

"You did it Captain. You saved me," said Stavros as he stood looking back aft towards the pier.

"You won't be safe until I get you on my boat. It won't be long before Juri either comes after us by boat or copter. That's why we need to disappear."

"Disappear? I never heard of a stealth boat?"

"I've got the original stealth," said Ivanoff as he pointed off the port bow and a submarine surfaced. "You'll be safe on board."

"But I thought-" said Stavros as he froze.

"You thought what? I told you I had a boat."

"But I was thinking ship or yacht not submarine," Stavros said as he felt the noose around his neck draw tight.

"This is safe and on board you'll be Scot free."

"Captain we have company," yelled one of the sailors pointing at a vessel coming up on them fast.

"Well, we're boarding are you coming with us," said Captain Ivanoff as the launch came along side and his men tossed lines over to boatswains on the sub.

"I can't, you don't understand my fail-safe mechanism won't work if you dive."

"We can't run on the surface, we'd be a sitting target," said the Captain as a column of water splashed over the launch from a near hit from a RPG. "That does it, if you're coming with me and you want some freedom you'd better deactivate that thing or I'll cast you off. You can deal with Juri on your own." Ivanoff board the sub along with his men leaving Stavros.

"Wait," said Stavros as he looked at the vessel coming in clear view a modified fishing boat with a 3"/55 on the bow. "Okay, okay," he said as he took out a device that looked like a cell phone and punched in numbers. "My fail-safe is deactivated now can we get out of here." Ivanoff smiled as he helped Stavros on board then led him down below where Captain Aleksei waited.

"Mr. Stavros in the name of the Russian people, I declare you under arrest," he said then tranq'd him before he could react. Simultaneously around the world, FSB forces board and seized three foreign vessels confiscating the missing warheads. Once they were safely loaded on Russian flagged ships they were returned.

"Chuck," said Anatoly over the monitor on board the Yasen, "my people are ecstatic I may even get another medal for this."

"I'm happy for you but I just want to go home."

"My friend, your people are not so happy with you. Rumor has it that your director is going to have you arrested once you reach US soil."

"That maybe but I've got to go home. I need to see my wife and daughter."

"What I'm trying to say is if you want to ride the Yasen back here we'll be glad to have you. I've been told that you'd be given your own directorate if you want. You can call it anything."

"Thank you that's flattering but Anatoly I'm no traitor and no matter what you offer me Sarah is waiting for me at home with Sam, nothing will keep me from them, nothing, not even my director."

"I knew you'd say that and that's why I talked with Stefan and asked him to intercede for you."

"I don't know how much the SVR can sway the CIA but all assistance is welcomed."

"You'd be surprised. Have a safe flight." Anatoly signed out. "Well my friend I need to bid you farewell too," said Chuck to Ivanoff.

"Farewell and be safe" he said, "both of you." Then he kissed Chuck and Carina. They watched from the pier as the Yasen disappeared past the breakwaters then slowly slid under out of sight.

"Well partner how do you want to go home," asked Carina

"Stavros left a Lear jet in a hanger at the airport. I think we could confiscate it as ill got gains. I'll fly halfway if you fly the other half."

"I'm game."

"Good that will give us time to talk about Cole," said Chuck as he got into Stavros' BMW

"Chuck! Please just get us to the airport."

"Are you going to keep the hair? I'm sure Cole will like it."

"This is going to be a long flight, isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was happy in Castle as they got the news of Chuck's success. Satellite images showed the FSB boarding the enemy vessels and seizing the rogue weapons. The Yasen left Mykonos and was underway heading back into the Black Sea with Stavros locked safely away. Mikhailovich's forces departed Stavros' island after dismantling his base and making sure it could never be used again. In the middle of the jubilation Casey's phone rang. He looked down and saw a message from Beckman wanting a private conversation.

"I need to check on something in the armory," Casey said as he ducked out and went back to one of the detention areas where he deactivated the video feed and logged into the General's office.

"Colonel, are you alone?"

"And I take it I'm probably not going to like this conversation."

"Colonel I'm not happy having to have it with you. The Director is livid with rage at Chuck. It seems he wanted the capture of those warheads to further his political career like one of his predecessors. He's ordered Chuck's arrest as soon as he puts foot on US soil. I'm to have F-16s escort him to a black site near Langley where he'll be put in chains and taken to Supermax."

"General, can't he at least see Sarah before you take him in?"

"I'm sorry but orders are orders. I will have to break this news soon to the rest of the team and I'm counting on you to make sure they don't do anything rash. The Bartowski baby needs at least one parent out of jail."

"General, I'm not one to question orders."

"Then you shouldn't start now."

"General if the Director goes through with this I can't see a future for our team. You can't expect Mary or Sarah to have anything to do with the agency."

"I realize that but I'm hoping you'll be able to impress on them the need for patriotism."

"Patriotism! I haven't fought my whole career round the world in some of the most God forsaken hell holes to have some bureaucrat wave a flag that the only blood he shed for was from a paper cut."

"Colonel, we all have our duty."

"Yes ma'am and I will see the Bartowskis through this but afterwards I'm done, I'm out, I'm handing in my walking papers."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying I'm resigning my commission and you can tell the Director where he can put my eagles. You know if it stinks and draws flies then you can safely assume that it's crap and that's what those orders are. How long before you brief the rest of the team?"

"I'm waiting until we have Chuck in custody. He's just refuelled in the Azures and has taken off. Two F-16s will be dispatched to escort him to West Virginia where he will be forced down and taken into custody then I'll make the proper notifications."

"There's nothing proper about this," said Casey. "Casey out." This was the first time in his career he'd hung up on a superior officer. Looking up he saw Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Crap, how much did you hear?"

"Everything," she said as she locked Casey inside. "I'm sorry but I'm going to warn Chuck."

"Sarah, let me help. Think of Sam."

"I am and she needs her father. John, I can't take you down with me." Sarah left and walked back in where everyone was. She watched them laugh and joke when she wanted to cry. She made her way carefully, slowly inside the armory and got one of Stephen Bartowski's untraceable phones then went off to call Chuck. She dialled his number and waited for what seemed and eternity until it connected.

"Sweetie, don't say a word, I love you too but I need to tell you what's waiting for you," she said as she told him everything she had overheard between Beckman and Casey. "And that's what they plan to do. I'm not going to let them take you from me. … What you don't want me to do anything? I can't please don't make me promise. I won't. … Okay I'll wait until after Beckman gives me the Judas kiss but that's it. … I know Sam needs me, I do but …. Please! Don't make me. … Okay, I love you, please come to me," she said as she started to cry. She had to hang up because she just couldn't talk anymore. Mary came in with Casey who she had liberated. She walked over to Sarah and brushed back her hair and then pulled her head in close to her heart.

"Go ahead and cry," Mary said and Sarah did.

Continued in Chuck vs The Suitcase


End file.
